Prince of darkness
by VannuroRB
Summary: Maybe they do exist, the creatures from stories. Yugi seems to have attracted attention from a stranger, but after a while, he realises this person, isn't a hundred percent human. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, and a messed up story.
1. The calling

I know I shouldn't be starting a new story…but who's gonna stop me? Me?

Although looking at this…it does look like I'm on drugs…anyhow, I wonder if anyone can guess the theme for this and stuff. Heh.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-The calling<p>

Maybe they do exist, the creatures from stories. They had to start from somewhere, otherwise people wouldn't know them.

The forest laid dead for many years; the trees had turned a charcoal black colour and grew to be sharp and twisted, their roots bulging and burying deep into the cracked sandy ground for water. Their deceased leaves scattered the forest floor as a reminder of the better time it had been in. Nothing lived there, nothing dared lived there, too many bad memories circled the area. It was a barren wasteland where not even the bravest souls would set foot to.

And yet in the middle of this forest laid a body. It was of a young man, he was in his late teens early twenties; his skin was pale and his eyes were closed. His clothes were a more modern feel however; a black tank top with tight leather pants, heavy belts secured around his waist and chain bracelets around his wrists. He had blonde bangs draped over his face and black spiky hair with crimson tips.

He was bounded to the ground; his wrists and legs were wrapped up in roots that had grown over his body and kept him stayed to the ground, leaves that had been blown in the wind built up around his body and were outlining his shape. He was unconscious and unaware of his surroundings; most would think that he had died.

There was a small whisper that echoed through the forest, a gentle wind picked up and carried the small voice with it, the leaves rustled but gladly moved to where the wind told it to go. And once it reached the body it became alive once more and the crimson eyes opened.

Using his regained strength he pulled his wrists out of his trap and sat himself up, feeling the wind and leaves brush past him as he got his bearings back. He stood himself up and brushed his clothes gently to get rid of any loose dirt, hearing his chains hit together and make some noise he looked down at himself with a smile as he remembered his body and who he was.

He then turned, hearing the small voice get pulled along the wind, with another smile he walked into the wind knowing that somewhere that voice existed. And it was that voice that was pulling him out of his prison.

*****************************End of chapter 1********************************

Yeah, I swear my sister is spiking my tea or something. Not entirely sure how I came up with this shi-I mean story. But…I did.

So yeah, who was this person? What is going on? And will any of it make sense? I know the last question is no.

Review if you like!


	2. Stranger of the night

Excuse? You see…I thought the first chapter was a little too short so I decided to do another chapter to beef it up a little, before I let the readers dissect it more.

That sounds believable. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Stranger of the night<p>

Yugi-a typical small heighted teen-sat at his desk as he read through his book. It happened to be a fantasy story he loved, and no matter how many times he read it again he never got bored of it. There was very little that Yugi didn't like about a make believed world. He sighed after finishing a paragraph off and rested his head in his hands while staring at a blank spot on his wall.

"Maybe they do exist" Yugi thought to himself "The creatures from the stories. They had to start from somewhere otherwise people wouldn't know them" Yugi sighed and turned the page over casually "Though…it's hard to imagine a dragon or a unicorn being real…cool, but hard to imagine".

There was a loud bang and a flash of light that made the teen squeak and turn to his window, seeing a sudden heavy downpour bash against his window while thunder and lightning attacked the dark sky. Yugi stood up from his chair and walked over to his window to gaze at the terrible night.

'Aww man…I'm never going to get to sleep now' Yugi grumbled as he pulled his light blue pyjama top closer around his chest 'Came down so quickly though…I wonder if there's a storm at sea or something…scary'

Yugi then squeaked again at another loud noise, though this time it was from a knock on his bedroom door and Yugi turned round to face it.

'Yugi, you're light is still on so I know you're awake' Solomon-his grandfather and only relative-called through the door 'Get to bed already, you have school tomorrow'.

'Yes grandpa' Yugi called back, then creeping to the door he listened as his grandfather returned to his own room and shut it behind him. Yugi rolled his eyes 'Even though I'm seventeen he treats me like a kid' Yugi pouted, hating anything that made people think he was a child.

Sure he was smaller than most people and his gaming obsession and innocent personality made him like a child, but there was no reason to treat him like one. He was very smart and could easily tell when someone was patronising him. At least his grandfather and his friends never truly treat him like a child.

Yugi turned his desk lamp off and closed his book, knowing he would have to finish it off another day. He glanced at the storm outside once more before climbing into his bed with a sigh and pulling the covers tightly around him, hoping that somehow he'd fall asleep with the loud rain next to him.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly the teen didn't take long to fall asleep. After a few hours he was sound asleep in his small bundle of covers while the storm still raged on, not feeling disturbed by the roar of the rain or the clap of thunder and lightning meeting each other in the sky, to him, his room was a small island in a raging storm he could be in for safety. Nothing could touch him.<p>

Yugi then gave a small shiver in his sleep as a harsh cold air floated through his room and made him pull the covers tighter around his body and turn over so he laid on his back instead. The rain splattered in Yugi's room through the now open window, taking in all opportunity it could have to wet the teen's room. Someone then walked in through the window, gently touching the floor of Yugi's room and looking around the darkened room. A flash of lightning conveniently lit up Yugi's room, so Yugi could be seen in his bed by the stranger.

The stranger walked closer to the teen, quietly and leaving wet footprints behind him as he was soaked through by the rain. He came to the bed and stared at the sleeping teen, observing his peaceful face while water drops ran down his own face; he then sat down on the covers, being gentle not to wake the teen before leaning over him and stroking his cheek softly.

'I found you' He whispered, then tracing his thumb over Yugi's lips he made the teen mumble something unintelligent in his sleep, making him chuckle at the teen.

Then slowly and gently he leant closer to the teen and let his wet lips grace the teen's lips in a small kiss.

Yugi didn't wake at first; despite the wet cold touch to his lips he remained asleep and unaware of the stranger stealing a kiss from him during his sleep. The stranger took that chance then, straddling Yugi's waist and kissing him more deeply while he slept and holding his face slightly as he did. Yugi groaned in his sleep when he started to feel the lips on his face, Yugi then slowly started waking up; blinking eyes slightly he saw the stranger leaning over him and kissing his lips. After getting his head round it he blushed to a crimson colour he sat up breaking their kiss and stared at the stranger who stared back, just sitting in silence and staring deep into the crimson eyes.

When a flash of lightning broke the darkness and their fixed gaze, Yugi quickly turned to his light and flicked it on but then blinked in confusion. His stranger had gone already, like he had vanished into the air. Yugi looked around his room confused and checked everywhere in case he was hiding in some spot Yugi couldn't see him in, but he was surely alone, another bang of thunder made Yugi realise the window was open and the rain was drenching his room. He quickly hurried over and looked around at the dark street to see if he could find the stranger before closing the window and locking it.

'That…was scary…' Yugi whispered, then turning he hurried out of his room and came to his grandfather's room 'Grandpa! Someone was in my room!'

The young teen quickly woke his elderly relative before explaining what had happened in his room, though felt too embarrassed about telling him a stranger kissed him so left that out and lied about what the stranger had done.

* * *

><p>The stranger was running down the rain covered street, he then stopped and glanced back at the small game shop where Yugi lived, he panted for a while before smiling and brushing his hand across his forehead, letting the water drip from his blonde bangs before walking casually off into the night.<p>

*******************************End of chapter 2******************************

That…only made things more confusing I guess. But! Do not fret! It shall be explained…soon…I promise!

But yes, we have met Yugi, our protagonist…interesting boy.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Invitation

This chapter shows my true colours.

That's right, a big old pervert!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Invitation<p>

Yugi walked down the road the next morning on his way to school, his head hung and holding tightly to the straps of his bag while he thought to himself. There was no surprise to the teen that his morning thoughts were consumed by the visit of the stranger the previous night; he didn't return, but he unnerved the small teen greatly. He was sure he had never met the person before, so why did he come to Yugi? Yugi didn't want to think the worst thought which was-so far-the man had mistaken Yugi as a child and was a paedophile, having seen Yugi on the street or some other place.

'Yug!' Yugi then squeaked and jumped when someone pulled him into a tight hug, only to give a heavy sigh when he realised it was only his friend Joey 'Sorry…didn't mean to startle you…'

'It's okay' Yugi reassured 'I was…thinking too much anyway…'

'What you thinking about?' Joey asked as he started walking with Yugi again.

'Uhh…well…' Yugi blushed slightly 'I-It's kinda embarrassing…'

'Embarrassing?' Joey then smirked 'You mean wet dreams?'

'Eek! No!' Yugi shook his head as he crimsoned heavier 'No! No! No! Nothing like that!'

'Well that's what it sounded like'.

'It's not like that…it's…rather…weirder then that…'

As they walked to school Yugi explained to his best friend about his intruder, and how when he woke up he was being kissed by a stranger who had entered through his window during the night. When they walked into the busy school grounds Yugi had finished his small story, Joey stroked his chin in thought.

'Sounds like a pervert' Joey mumbled.

'I know' Yugi gave a shiver 'But…what if he comes back? W-What if he does…something worse…a-and I can't…' Yugi gave another shiver and hugged himself 'I'm so scared!'

'Hey' Joey put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him closer 'Nothing bad is gonna happen. If you like, I can stay over yours tonight and beat the crap out of him if he gets anywhere near you'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Thanks…but you have that job. I don't want to be a nuisance'.

'It's totally fine Yug'.

Yugi shook his head and smiled up at Joey 'I'll be fine. I'll keep my bat or something near my bed so I can hit him with it'.

Joey laughed and patted Yugi on the back 'Yeah! Now that's the Yug I'd like to hear!'

Yugi giggled and pushed Joey slightly before looking up in thought 'But…there was something odd about him…' Joey watched Yugi as he stared distantly, picturing the stranger leaning over him 'He was…so strange…and mysterious…he kinda looked…well sad'.

Yugi blushed slightly and turned to Joey who stared with his brow raised, he then ruffled Yugi's hair hard.

'You've been reading way too many books again' Joey joked, making Yugi giggle and swat his hand away before the school bell rang and they hurried to their class.

* * *

><p>When the night cloaked the sky in a black colour, Yugi quickly finished off his homework and had his dinner before returning to his room, he stood in front of his wardrobe as he buttoned up his pyjama top; he couldn't hide the fact that he was scared. His legs were shaking slightly underneath him and his eyes were darting around every corner of his room to make sure he was alone; he didn't even feel the passion to finish his book that night which always meant something was wrong with Yugi.<p>

He walked over to his window and glanced out into the inky night, he pushed on his window gently and checked that it was locked so that no one could come in, once he was secured tightly into his room he crawled into his bed and curled up under the covers. He just hoped that the stranger decided not to return again.

Though Yugi's fears kept him awake for a good few hours after a while he drifted peacefully into sleep. The night was still and quiet, no owls screeched and it appeared no cars drove by to cause a disturbance. The still night gave no sign of danger and remained a peaceful quiet time.

Yugi's window then squeaked open, the teen grumbled but simply pulled the covers tighter into himself and carried on sleeping. The stranger slipped in once again, touching the floor gently and walking over quietly to the sleeping teen. His lips turned up into a smile before sitting down on the bed, then gently tugging the duvet out of the teen's hands and pulling it down to his legs so his body was exposed. Yugi gave a small shiver but remained asleep, unaware of the stranger back by him again.

The stranger leant so he was close to Yugi's ear and whispered 'We'll see each other again' into his ear before moving down and started to kiss down Yugi's neck.

Yugi murmured something in his sleep as the stranger kissed his sensitive neck, then letting one of his hands slip over Yugi's body he started to unbutton his pyjama top and pull it over Yugi's shoulder so his bare skin was seen and could be kissed as well. Yugi groaned and nuzzled his face in the pillow slightly.

'Joey…not now…' Yugi mumbled in his sleep, thinking his sensitive touches were part of his dream.

The stranger smirked against Yugi's skin but continued to kiss up his shoulder before turning to Yugi's arm. Yugi groaned and opened his eyes slowly, but then when he felt the lips on his skin again he gasped and sat up in his bed, staring at the stranger who smiled at Yugi's fear. When the stranger decided to stand up from Yugi's bed, Yugi took the chance and leaned over to grab the bat he had left earlier and jumped out of his bed, but by then the stranger had once again disappeared like smoke. Yugi dropped the bat to the floor before hurrying over to his window and looking out into the dark street again, but once again no one was there. He locked the window once more before backing to his bed and buttoning his shirt up again, his face paled and once he was covered again he hugged his small body as he shook slightly from fear.

'Wh…what's going on?' Yugi asked in a small whisper as he stared fixed on the floor.

* * *

><p>After a long day of explaining his embarrassing reunion with his stranger to his grandfather and his best friend he spent a long and torturing school day questioning the strangers' appearance and his true meanings. Though those thoughts only fed his fear that this stranger wanted a sexual route with the small teen.<p>

As Yugi walked home on his own again, he stared at the pavement while he thought of ways to chase away his intruder before he did damage to the teen, but whenever Yugi moved from his bed his stranger would disappear instantly like he was never there. Yugi wasn't sure if a human could move that fast but he didn't want to take the chance and let some pervert have his way with him.

"I wonder…if grandpa would let me buy bars" Yugi thought but then bit his lip "How much would bars cost? Would grandpa let me buy some?"

Yugi gave a sigh, thinking his grandfather wouldn't let the teen buy something as absurd as bars for his window. Though Yugi had his head hung he could hear people walking opposite him, so he made sure to walk in between them and hope they would ignore them.

As he passed them he felt something soft go across his cheeks, it made the teen look up and turn to the people he had just passed. They were two women; they were wearing white frilly dresses similar to something out of a ballet, long white boots clamped to their legs and headpieces in their black hair had white feathers sticking out of it. Over their eyes were masks, white and glittering; one was pointing down to the cheeks and the others mask was pointing up so it hugged her forehead-like a smile and a frown.

The women giggled at each other before showing Yugi the feathers in their hands they had used to stroke over Yugi's cheeks. They giggled once more before gesturing Yugi to follow them and walking down the street, linking arms and waving the feathers in the air.

Yugi watched them for a few moments before his legs started moving, in the direction of where the women were going. Though he knew he shouldn't be following them as he didn't know them-and they didn't particularly look like the most trustworthily people in the world-he couldn't quite help himself. He didn't feel any different, but his body just seemed to shout to Yugi to make him follow the women; something about them, their presence, their aura, something about them intrigued Yugi's mind. He had to follow them. Even though it went against everything he grew up learning and being told about, he had to find out where they were going.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Ah, so it seems Yugi has been coaxed to follow these girls. Where will he be lead to? Eh? Any guesses? Come on.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Masquerade party

Excuse? Well, I feel crap and torturing and teasing small Yugi always brings my good side out.

…Huh…my first honest excuse.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Masquerade party<p>

Yugi followed the girls deep into town, it was becoming evening very quickly but Yugi didn't care about the time of day at the present moment. The girls knew Yugi was following them; they walked at a much faster pace than the small teen did, so they often stopped and waited for Yugi to catch up before leading him around the town again. It seemed they did not stand out from the crowds of people, even with their frilly and bouncy costume; no one gave questionable looks to the twins.

After an aching walk around the town, the girls finally reached their destination. They glanced at Yugi before giggling and walking into a building, Yugi's walk had turned sluggish slightly as his feet begged to rest and he was starting to get hungry and tired, but he had reached his destination as well so he didn't dwell on the pain and looked up at the building in front of him.

It was an old hall that lived in the middle of the city, it had been out of use since a terrible murder some years ago but it was still standing in hope that someone would've bought it and cleaned it up for good use. On most days it was have boarded up windows with graffiti over it and planks of wood nailed deep to the door so no one could get in; today it seemed different. Instead of its run-down look, it had appeared to gain some life back in it; the windows were stained glass green windows and the door had been polished up to look like a handsome walnut colour, the vulgar graffiti had been washed away from the walls whence they claimed and soft music came from inside. Yugi bit his lip, he had not heard of any news about a new owner of the place, yet it sounded like a party was being held within the belly of the building. Yugi looked around; none of the passers seemed bothered by the new owners of the building, so bravely he took the large black steel handle in his hands and pushed open the door before slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

Inside was a party like he guessed, but he had never thought of it to be so elegant. There was many people-Yugi guessed round about forty or more-and they were all dressed in costumes; men wore things similar to knights' clothes, bandits' clothes and other such old fashioned clothes, the women wore long dresses like something out of a wedding or costumes such as fairies, goddesses and other supernatural women. One thing they all had in common was that they wore masks; some were glittery, some were plain, some covered the whole face, others just the eyes. It became clear that the party was a masquerade party. Most of the people had found partners to dance with to some classical music-which coincidental the musicians were also dressed in formal suits with their own masks-others stood in small groups and chatted to themselves about topics unknown to Yugi, only a few sought solitude by watching others and claiming their own corner.

The hall itself had been changed dramatically. The floor had been replaced by a type of shiny wood so the dancers could be seen on the floor itself when they used it to dance, a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit up the whole room and gave sparkles now and then. There was a couple of staircases that hugged along the wall and lead to a higher room, though no one seemed to be going up there for any purposes, the musicians sat on a higher raised floor as they played all kinds of instruments-a piano, violins, cellos etc-and to the left of the door was a small bar with bottles of alcohol sitting on shelves.

Yugi looked around nervously, feeling out of place in his normal school uniform and exposed of his identity, he gave a small squeak when a couple walked passed him and quickly scooted out of people's way to the bar and sat down on the stool. He slipped off his bag and looked around the dance floor once more before glancing at the bar with a frown.

'No bartender…weird' Yugi mumbled before looking around nervously again "I don't think I should be here…this is a party that I'm not invited to…but…it's so weird…everyone is so…hidden…and why did those girls lead me here? I don't think I know them, a better question would be why did I follow them?" Yugi gave a sigh and looked down at his bag "Now I'm having a discussion with my brain…maybe I can leave without getting into trouble…there isn't anything stopping me from leaving".

Yugi reached down and was about to pick his bag back up and walk out, but then he looked up and realised someone stood in front of him.

It was a man, though Yugi couldn't tell if he knew him or not as he was wearing a costume like many others and had a mask. He wore an old fashioned black tails suit like a groom would wear, a black cape was clipped around his neck and a large black hat sat on his head with one black feather curling out from it. His mask covered most of his face, leaving only the bottom of his jaw exposed so Yugi could only see his lips, the colour was pitch black. Yugi stared at him for a few moments then looked as he stretched out his gloved hand-which was also black-and gestured to Yugi to take hold of it.

'Uhh…d-do you want something?' Yugi asked nervously, trying to figure out the man's motives.

He gave a small smile and a nod, only holding out his hand to Yugi more. The teen wasn't sure if this man couldn't speak, or wouldn't, but he had to figure out what he wanted on his own. He glanced at the dancers before turning back to the man.

'Do…you want to dance with me?' The man gave a nod 'N-No thank you, I-I'm a terrible dancer. I trip on my own feet and stuff'.

The man only seemed to smile more and kept his hand held out to Yugi. Yugi bit his lip but gently slipped his hand into his and stood up.

'O-Okay…j-just for a few minutes…' Yugi said quietly out of nervousness.

The man led Yugi delicately across the floor; he wasn't too rough on the teen to get him moving, but he wasn't too light on him that Yugi had to move himself. He was perfect. Yugi couldn't believe how easily he fell for the man, and he hardly knew him-he didn't even know what his voice sounded like.

The man lead Yugi to the middle of the dance floor, then slipping one arm around Yugi's waist he pulled the teen closer and held his other hand in his own soft gloved hand. Yugi blushed to a red colour and looked around, noticing all the dance partners were male and female, there was no other male and male dancers.

'W-Wait' Yugi stuttered as he fidgeted slightly 'W-We're both guys…I-I don't think we should dance together'.

The man only seemed to smirk and pulled Yugi closer to keep him from moving, Yugi gave a small whimper but understood the message as he quickly held the man's shoulder and moved with him when they started dancing.

The music had turned to a slow waltz, Yugi constantly kept looking down at his feet, making sure not to step on the man's feet or trip over nothing. Yugi mumbled some words to himself to keep up with the feet; he then blushed when he heard a small chuckle and looked up to the man to see him smiling at Yugi's mutterings. The teen kept his mouth shut and let go of the man when he twirled Yugi slowly while holding onto his hand, when they reached to hold waist and shoulder again, Yugi tripped and slipped into the man's chest. His face burned powerfully with embarrassment.

'S-Sorry!' Yugi apologised as he tried standing up on his own 'I'm so clumsy! I'm so sorry!'

The man didn't seem to mind; he only pulled Yugi back into his chest and carried on dancing with the small teen. Yugi wasn't sure what to do; he didn't want to upset the man-after all he was intruding on _his _party, but Yugi wasn't sure if he should be so close to the man. The man then let go of Yugi and held his hand so he could twirl him around again, Yugi happily turned in his hand but when he faced the man he gave a sigh and let go, stumbling back. He held his head as a sudden dizzy hit his mind, his legs started to shake under his weight and made him stumble, the sound of the music was becoming slurred and his vision blurred.

Yugi looked around the dancers who carried on, not noticing the teen's sluggish state before he gave a sigh and tumbled over before passing out and lying on the floor. The dancers moved aside and created a circle around Yugi and the man, he walked over to the unconscious teen before pulling him up and making him stand on his feet, like he was hypnotised and easy to move around. He quickly turned Yugi so he faced the opposite direction, then walked round behind him.

'Wake up my little princess' The man ordered.

Yugi groaned but obeyed by opening his eyes and blinking a little before he gasped.

He didn't stand in the hall anymore, but it looked like a palace; the walls were changed to a marble white colour with many flag banners hanging from the ceiling, all the guests were still in the same costume and watched Yugi carefully. Yugi looked around confused before looking down at himself before squeaking and blushing heavily; he wore a long pink dress, cutting across his chest and long matching gloves grown up his arms, Yugi didn't even want to know why he was dressed in an embarrassing dress, he just wanted out of whatever he had walked into.

Yugi turned when he heard footsteps, the man before approached him before giving a bow and holding his hand out to Yugi.

'May I have this dance princess?' The man asked.

'P-P-Princess?' Yugi stuttered before backing up 'W-Who are you? W-Where am I? What's going on?'

The man smirked before standing up straight and peeling his mask off like a second skin, he threw the mask aside so it skidded across the floor and the women gasped and squealed when they saw his face. Yugi couldn't help but gasp as well, staring into the familiar crimson orbs as eyes as he swiftly took his hat off and held it in his hands.

'My name is Yami, prince of darkness' He declared before walking to Yugi and grabbing his hand 'Come, let us dance'.

Before Yugi could argue against Yami he was pulled out onto the floor, the hat joined his mask-discarded to the floor. Yami held Yugi's hand and waist and waited for the music to start once again before pulling Yugi along with him. The teen had trouble keeping up with Yami, due to the length of his dress and his bad balance, but he managed to stay on his feet and moved with Yami. The watchers whispered to themselves as they danced, though Yugi wasn't sure what they were saying, and he didn't really care for their idle talk.

'Y-You're the man…w-who's been…c-coming into my room…' Yugi stuttered, feeling a little afraid that he was dancing with his intruder.

Yami only chuckled and leant closer, making Yugi blush some more 'You're not supposed to talk during dancing my princess'.

Yugi whimpered at the nickname but quickly shook it off 'W-Who are you…really…w-what is going on?'

'I told you my name' Yami twirled Yugi in his hand before pulling him back into his embrace 'And we're dancing, is that so hard to comprehend?'

'B-But you've been…k-k-kissing me…a-and you're…a-a pervert…'

Yami chuckled more 'You're so cute princess'.

Yugi frowned 'D-Don't call me princess! My name is Yugi!' Yugi then shook his head, not believing he told Yami his name 'L-Let me go!'

'But we haven't finished our dance yet' Yami whined with a small pout.

'Let me go!' Yugi managed to push himself out of Yami's grip before turning and stopping, he was closed in by the circle of people; he looked around a little desperate for an escape 'What's going on? Why are you doing this to me?'

'We aren't doing anything Yugi' Yami reassured with a smirk 'This is all in your head'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'What?'

Yugi then turned back to the crowd when he heard clapping, seeing one person clap gently to a beat, then another started and another before the whole crowd seemed to start clapping together in chorus. Yugi looked around frantically as he started to panic before it all came to an end for Yugi once more as he passed out again, he tipped backwards and Yami managed to catch him in his arms before he fell against the wooden floor.

Once the teen was successfully passed out everyone gave a loud cheer and clapped everyone for their appraisal, Yami smiled and held the unconscious Yugi in his arms as he waved his hand and calmed everyone down.

'Good work everyone, who knows, we might've burnt his brain' Yami joked, getting a laugh from everyone. Yami looked down at Yugi and brushed his bangs out of Yugi's face casually 'Sorry Yugi, you're going to be dealing with this for a while' Yami whispered to him 'But I promise, you'll be part of our group soon' He smiled and tapped Yugi's nose gently 'Get some sleep lovely'.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Yep, tormenting small innocent teens is very satisfying, trust me.

So…I bet no one is going to go to a masquerade party after this eh? Heh. Maybe…what do I know?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Just a dream

Why were all the reviews saying you would go the masquerade party? What are you some type of crazy fans?

…Heh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Just a dream<p>

There was a loud beeping which made the teen sat up and gasp. He looked around with confused eyes; he was in his room, sat in his bed and dressed in his pyjamas. Yugi blinked and looked around some more as he pulled his thoughts together before glancing at his alarm clock which was ringing madly, he turned it off and slipped out of his bed while giving a yawn. He stood up and looked around his room, wondering how he had got there after the party before.

After he got changed for school and grabbed his bag, he headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen, his thoughts going around every detail of the party but he still couldn't remember how he got home-but at least he knew his intruders name that he could use to find he again. After collecting his toast Yugi sat down at the table and glanced up at his grandfather reading the newspaper, but at closer inspection Yugi rolled his eyes.

'Grandpa, you have the wrong newspaper' Yugi pointed out.

'What?' Solomon closed the newspaper so he could check the front page before frowning 'No I haven't'.

Yugi then frowned 'But that's yesterday's paper'.

'No it's not Yugi, it's today's paper'.

'But…today is Thursday…'

'No it's not Yugi, it's Wednesday'.

Yugi then stood up 'No way!' Yugi hurried to the living room before turning the TV on and finding a news station, checking the date in the corner it read Wednesday. Yugi's mouth dropped open 'But…yesterday was Wednesday!'

'Yugi, hurry up or you'll be late for school' Solomon called out.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi turned the TV off before scoffing his toast and hurrying out of the game shop, wondering how it could be Wednesday two days in a row.

* * *

><p>Yugi came to his class and peeked in. He saw Joey standing at the board writing the date and other such things with the chalk. Yugi approached quietly and looked up at the date, giving a small sigh when it read what he didn't want to see.<p>

'I guess it is Wednesday…' Yugi mumbled.

Joey turned to him 'Huh? What you say?'

'Nothing…'

Joey tipped his head to the side 'You okay? You look…kinda sick…'

'Umm…I'll tell you at break…okay?'

Joey nodded and watched as Yugi walked over to his desk and sat down in a slump, his mind in a wave of confusion as he tried to think of something logical.

* * *

><p>'Déjà vu?' Joey repeated as they sat at two desks during lunch break.<p>

Yugi nodded as he ate his food slowly 'Like…feeling like you've talked about something with someone when you haven't, or been to a place you've never been before but you feel like you have' Yugi gave a sigh as he glanced out the window 'I can remember everything…so clearly…and I swear that yesterday was Wednesday…but now…'

'Weird…' Joey bit into his sandwich before shrugging 'Maybe it was a dream'.

'But that's just it; it felt too real to be a dream. It was like…so…realistic'.

'Dreams can be like that. I had one where I could feel myself getting murdered'.

Yugi frowned 'You had a dream about your own death?'

'Yeah, pretty funny too'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Well…I can usually tell the difference between a dream and stuff…it felt too real to even be a dream'.

'Maybe you're psychic' Joey suggested 'You know, it was a premonition or something, and you thought it was real. Could also explain how you know what's going on today'.

'Joey that kind of thing isn't real' Yugi scolded lightly 'I wonder though…'

Joey tipped his head lightly 'Wonder what?'

Yugi looked up at him with a smile 'Can you…walk home with me today?'

'Huh? Why?'

'On my way home, I bumped into two girls wearing costumes. If you come with me, then you'll also see them'.

Joey raised his brow 'And this will prove what?'

'That I'm not going crazy' Yugi mumbled before eating more, then looking up at Joey 'Please?'

'Well…okay…if you really want to'.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Thanks Joey! You're the best!'

* * *

><p>After the school bell rang to signal the end of the day, Yugi and Joey walked out of the gates and down the streets. Yugi looked around, waiting for the girls to appear again and take him to the hall, at least if he had Joey with him he knew he couldn't get hurt or have anything bad happen to him.<p>

A few minutes of walking and they had returned to the game shop, Yugi looked around frantically and searching for the girls, but there was no one else around. Joey sighed and turned to Yugi.

'So…where are these girls then?' Joey asked casually.

'T-They were…h-here' Yugi stuttered before shaking his head and taking off into a run.

Joey turned and followed Yugi down the street as he ran away from his home and went on a search for the two girls 'Yug! Hold up!'

Yugi didn't stop for Joey to catch up with him; he just continued to run speedily down the road. Soon he started to run out of breath and puffed to catch his breath back, his feet started to beg to rest as he weaved in and out of people to get back to the hall. Only to gaze up at the destroyed hall; it's walls were darkened with the pink and blue swearwords sprayed over it, the walls and doors covered up to hide any entrance, yet it was the same building Yugi had been to that had been brought to life by music and dancing. Yugi just stared at it as his chest desperately panted for air and Joey had caught up with him-panting just as much as Yugi was.

'What's wrong?' Joey asked then looking at the building.

'It…it was…open' Yugi panted, moving closer to the building and trying to pull the wood off so he could walk inside the building 'T-There were people! Dancing! Music! W-Why can't I get in?'

'Yug, calm down!' Joey grabbed Yugi's arms and pulled him away from the building; a few people had looked up with questionable looks but carried on walking and left the teens on their own 'Yugi, no one has been in this place for years'.

'Not true! I was here! Last night! T-There was a party! And dancing! A-And the guy…' Yugi laid back in Joey's arms as his strength seemed to fade away in his body, just glad that Joey held him steady 'A-And…we were dancing…and he…called me princess…'

'This is sounding more and more like a dream' Joey commented as he held Yugi up on his feet and directed him away from the building 'Just…go home and sleep it off…okay?'

'I-I guess…' Yugi mumbled as he shuffled his feet to move 'It's…just…a dream…'

'Yeah, no need to worry yourself over it' Joey ruffled Yugi's hair teasingly with a smile 'And I'm guessing it's because you've been reading too much. I told you reading all those books will mess you up!'

Yugi gave a small smile and nodded 'Yeah…okay…'

* * *

><p>Though everything pointed to Yugi having a realistic dream, Yugi couldn't help but disagree. It was far too real and far too coincidental for it to be a dream; Yami being the same man that broke into his room, the unexplainable change of scene and clothes for Yugi, and everything else that made less sense to Yugi. The next day Yugi walked home after school on his own-he was grateful it truly was Thursday but it didn't help his thinking-he sighed to himself and rubbed his head, getting obsessed about his own mental health.<p>

"Maybe Joey's right…the books are affecting my mind…" Yugi thought as he looked around at the other people on the street "I mean…it was weird…maybe I should take a break from reading…a day or two and get some air that might help".

Yugi looked up when he heard giggling and a familiar soft touch brushed across his face before vanishing. Yugi turned quickly and the two girls giggled at Yugi, dressed in the same frilly costume and the masks on, they were the same girls as before. They linked arms before pointing to the pavement and walking off, Yugi stood confused before looking down at his feet; a small brown parcel sat patiently in front of him, a letter sitting on top of it waiting to be read. Yugi stared at it before picking the note up and tearing the envelope open, he took the note out and read the words quickly and quietly.

"Dear Mr. Yugi,

You have been invited to the masquerade party held at the place you know of which.

A costume has been provided for you as well as a character, please change into the costume as soon as possible and come to the party once you arrive-presuming you aren't already standing at the doors-we'll be expecting your arrival as your part is important to the party of today.

See you soon,

Yami, prince of darkness".

Yugi frowned "That's a strange invitation" Yugi then looked down at the parcel sitting in front of him then to the invitation gazing back at him, he then quickly picked up his parcel before jogging back home. He quickly locked himself in his room and discarded his school clothes to the floor before slipping on his costume, once changed he gazed at his reflection in the mirror and gave a small sigh. His costume was very brightly coloured; he wore a red cape tied around his neck, a yellow and white jacket with white shorts under the long length. A hat did accompany the costume, but Yugi didn't like it so left it on his bed, he pulled at the white gloves to make them fit slightly before he hung his head.

'I look like something out of a circus' Yugi commented with a sigh 'How ridiculous can you look?'

Yugi then picked up the packaging and watched as a mask dropped out and laid lifelessly on the floor. Yugi bent down to pick it up before fitting it over his head and his eyes, it was red like his cape and circled only his eyes, it was a rather a plain mask but Yugi wasn't one for fashion. Yugi gave himself one last look in the mirror before leaving his room and jogging to the stairs, turning to the side stairs as he was too embarrassed to let his grandfather see him in such a costume.

'I'm going out grandpa!' Yugi called out as he hopped on the spot and slipped his shoes on 'I'll try and be back before dinner!'

'Alright!' His grandfather called back.

Yugi then shut the door behind him and ran down to the end of the street before stopping himself with his thoughts and glanced back at the shop.

"Wait…I'm going to the exact same place…with probably the same people…where things went weird…" Yugi bit his lip "Maybe I should call Joey…and he can come with me and make sure nothing weird happens again…but…Joey thinks I'm making it up…" Yugi shook his head and carried on running down the street "I'll do it by myself! I'll show Joey!"

* * *

><p>Yugi looked up at the clean new hall once again, he didn't care by then if it was broken or new, he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery one way or another. He could hear the soft music playing within and without anyone stopping him he pushed the doors open and let himself in.<p>

No one inside didn't realise Yugi had walked in which Yugi didn't mind, he slipped himself within the crowd and looked around cautiously in case Yami appeared and tried a repeat of last time. But as Yugi looked around, people started to notice him standing next to him and moved away, and whenever he tried to get close they gave him disgusted looks and moved from the small teen. Yugi was confused why-seeing as he wanted to be near people so Yami couldn't spot him easily-but he gave up trying and stood on his own, he couldn't see Yami where he was so he figured he had a chance to keep it that way.

'Attention!' A girl shouted over the top of the music, making everyone-including Yugi-look up. She stood at the top of the stairs wearing a small blue dress and a matching mask over her eyes 'Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the prince of darkness Yami!'

As soon as the name was mentioned everyone bowed and curtseyed while Yugi was left standing confused and looked around wondering if he should do the same. But before he could bend his knees he heard clapping and looked up, standing next to the girl was the dark figure he knew was Yami clapping gently.

'Jack, you really do amuse me' Yami said with a light chuckle.

Yugi looked around confused as everyone stood up and turned to glare at him, it took a few moments before Yugi spoke up 'Who me?' He asked.

Yami laughed before jumping over the stairs and walked through the crowd to Yugi, flicking his cape behind him he gave a smirk at the teen's ignorance 'I'm not sure whether I should feel honoured or cursed you visited me Jack'.

'What you talking about? You invited me here, and my name isn't Jack!'

Yami smiled before reaching out and cupping Yugi's chin, making him blush under the contact 'You didn't have to come, I just thought it would be nice to invite everyone to enjoy this party. You must've had a reason to accept it however…is there something you want Jack?'

Yugi frowned at the nickname but ignored it for the time being 'I want to know who you really are and what the hell is going on'.

Yami laughed and let go of Yugi's chin 'Such…interesting questions at such an important time. Tell you what Jack-'

'Yugi! You wrote it on the damn invitation!'

Yami smirked but continued '-I'll give you the answers to your questions if you do something to earn it'.

'Like…what?' Yugi asked a little worried.

'Nothing too hard' Yami reassured 'You…must find your real name. And your time limit is when I finish my last dance'.

'My name?' Yugi repeated.

'If you don't find it by then, then a punishment is on hand. I don't quite like your tone of voice at my party, everyone else' Yami turned to the rest of the guests with a smile 'Enjoy the party!'

Everyone cheered as the music started up again and the dancing and conversations flowed once more around the room. Yami quickly walked off, leaving Yugi standing on his own and confused about what he had been ordered to do.

'W-Wait! What do you mean find my real name?' Yugi huffed as Yami obviously didn't hear him and homed straight to a group of girls to flirt with. Yugi looked around as the odd guest gave their dislike looks before ignoring him, whatever Yugi was meant to do he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood by a wall and watched the other people have a good time and enjoyed themselves; Yugi however wasn't enjoying it as much as he should've. He was confused on what to do, and even if he wanted to ask someone for help, no one seemed to suddenly like him.<p>

Yugi glanced over at a group of girls when he heard them giggling, seeing Yami standing with them and once again flirting. Yugi gave a frown and a mumble before looking somewhere else that wasn't to do with Yami.

"Damn guy…he's so weird" Yugi thought to himself "And what is this Jack stuff anyway? I know he's not mistaking me for someone else…I just can't…figure it out…" Yugi gave a small sigh "I don't like the idea of this punishment as well, but I don't know what he means by finding my true name…"

Yugi sighed and thought to himself quietly for a while before remembering that in the letter Yami mentioned a character that was important to the party. Yugi fiddled with his costume lightly as he thought to himself.

"Is…this Jack person…a character?" Yugi questioned and looked around the party "Is this like role-play? And I'm a character in it? It would…explain the Jack name and such…so…this is all a big game? I'm good at games, I'm sure I can crack this" Yugi gave a nod to assure himself before looking around again and spotting someone standing on his own on the opposite side of the hall "He's all alone…maybe he can help me…"

Yugi decided to try it out and walked over to him, ignoring the people who moved out of his way. The person Yugi approached however stayed leant against the wall with a scowl on his face, he didn't look like the friendliest people in the world, but Yugi wasn't going to give up.

'Hey…uhh…' The man looked up when Yugi spoke, he then realised he wasn't sure what to say 'C-Can I…ask you a few questions?'

He seemed to roll his eyes 'You won't get any answers out of me' He mumbled.

'Why not?' Yugi questioned, rather annoyed by that.

'Simple…I don't want to. You're on your own Jack'.

'But…who is Jack?' Yugi asked.

'You obviously. You suffered brain damage or something Jack?'

Yugi huffed openly 'This riddle sucks'.

The man chuckled and nodded 'For you maybe, I'm looking quite excited to seeing what kind of punishment you're going to have'.

'You're cruel you know that?'

'Bite me'.

Yugi huffed again before walking off, coming to the conclusion that no one in the building was going to help him at all, but he wasn't going to give up. Yugi tried his best to talk to the other people but they moved away and ignored him like before. Yugi felt so alone and confused being the only person in the building that didn't understand what was going on. Yugi stood by himself for the rest of the party and tried to fit the pieces he had already got to figure the riddle out, but to his dismay, nothing made sense. Yugi watched Yami dance with most of the girls in the hall, he did the odd playful spin or picked them up in his arms to get them to laugh, Yugi wasn't sure what to make of the man; towards Yugi he seemed to be a trickster-and quite possibly a pervert, Yugi still hadn't forgotten about the break ins-yet when he was spending time with the other guests he acted like a proper gentleman, being happy and playful. Yugi wondered if Yami had a split personality or was bipolar.

Yami then clapped his hands, making the musicians stop playing and everyone turned to watch Yami 'Alright people, it's time for the final dance' Yami smiled and glanced around 'Now…who should I pick as my dance partner?'

Yugi rolled his eyes and slid down the wall slightly "I still haven't figured out the name…I just hope that the punishment isn't anything bad…what am I saying? If it was I'll call the police!"

'You Jack' Yugi looked up-already getting used to the nickname-to see Yami standing in front of him holding his hand out to Yugi 'Dance?'

'Why me?' Yugi groaned 'I can't dance!'

'All the more fun' Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him over to the dance floor 'And how many people can say they've danced with the illustrious Jack'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders as Yami took his waist and they held hands once again, the women in the crowd gave glares to Yugi for stealing their dancing place while the men looked uninterested in the dancing, Yugi didn't care about their opinions however as he made sure to keep his balance steady while staring back at Yami's eyes.

'Did you find your name Jack?' Yami asked casually as they moved around on the dance floor.

'I thought we weren't supposed to talk during dancing' Yugi commented back.

Yami chuckled 'I'll take it as a no. I'm not surprised…'

'I don't like this game we're playing. I want you to stop now'.

Yami smirked 'Interesting choice of words' Yami complimented before spinning Yugi in his hand 'A game…makes it sound so much more innocent'.

Yugi raised his brow 'What do you mean by that?' Yugi questioned then bit his lip 'Y-You're…not going to…d-do stuff…to me…are you?'

'Like what Jack? You're going to have to be a bit more specific'.

'T-This punishment I'm supposed to have…a-are you going to…r-rape me?'

Yami hummed as they stopped moving 'That's a great idea' Yugi squeaked and tried breaking out of Yami's grip 'However I don' t think you deserve that yet Jack'.

'Get off me!'

'Gladly'.

Yami then let go of the struggling teen, catching Yugi off guard as he stumbled back before falling over and sitting on the floor. Everyone laughed at Yugi as he sat up and rubbed his back, sending glares at everyone while Yami smirked.

'You failed your task, so you must deal with a punishment' Yami stroked his chin in thought with a smile 'Let's see…what can we do…?'

Yugi stood up but was immediately grabbed by the guy from before; he gave his own devilish smirk 'Let's tear him apart!' He suggested while his hands changed to shape his fingers into claws, making Yugi squeak again and wriggle under the claws.

'Bakura, he's getting a punishment, not a death sentence' Yami waved his hand at the man called Bakura so he let Yugi go with a growl 'We just want to tease-ah! I have an idea' He turned to a woman closest to him 'Can you find me my whip please?'

'Whip?' Yugi screeched before trying to run away, only Bakura's clawed hands grabbed Yugi's cape and pulled him back roughly, making Yugi choke and cough to catch his breath back.

The woman hurried to the room upstairs and after a few moments she hurried back to Yami's side while handing him a long black whip to use. Yami stretched it playfully before grinning at the wriggling teen in Bakura's arms, Yami gestured Bakura to hand Yugi over which he did obligingly so the teen was passed over to the prince while he dragged Yugi over to the stairs.

'Have a good time everyone, and try not to cause trouble while I sort this out' Yami ordered as he glanced at Yugi.

'Let me go!' Yugi growled as he pushed at Yami's hand. But Yami was far tougher than he was so he was pulled to the room upstairs before being pushed inside and hearing the crack of the whip. Yugi did the most reasonable thing and covered his face and shook for a few moments, then once the soft music began to play again he realised he didn't hurt anywhere and it had become deafly quiet between the two.

'You can get up now you know' Yugi peeked through his fingers to see Yami standing over him with his hand held out 'You're very nervous aren't you?'

Yugi took his hands away from his face before gently holding onto Yami's hand, he raised the teen onto his feet before peeling his mask off and sitting down on a sofa, he gently patted the spare seat next to him with a smile.

'Sit' He ordered again.

Yugi glanced at the seat before looking around the room; it was like an office with chairs and plants filling the corners up, a small bookcase with less books and more odd items stood to one side of the room but aside from that it was rather empty and plain unlike the hall.

'Yugi' Yugi turned back to Yami as he begged the teen closer 'Come boy'.

Yugi frowned at being treated like a dog but did as he was told, moving closer unsurely before sitting down next to Yami, Yami smiled and rested back against the sofa and let one arm go over Yugi's shoulders which sent a small shiver down Yugi's spine 'Comfortably Yugi?'

Yugi glanced at him and casually shrugged his shoulders 'At least you know my name…'

Yami gave a hum 'Don't take it personally, I just wanted you to make the role realistic as possible' Yami's hand reached round to Yugi's face before gently stroking one of his blonde bangs and twirling it in his fingers 'You said you had questions…I'll be happy to answer them'.

Yugi turned to him confused 'But…I thought I lost…didn't I?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'It was only a game as you put it, we don't have to take it seriously if you have important questions to ask, so go ahead; ask to your passion burns out'.

Yugi bit his lip and looked around, half of his body not believing Yami's statement but the other half of him wanted to pour out all the questions swimming around in his mind, he came to a compromise with himself and decided to ask a simple question to find Yami's true intentions.

'What is this room?' He asked casually, though regretting asking such a question as simple as that.

'I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to ask that' Yami teased as he reached round to stroke Yugi's cheek 'Come on…tell me what you really want to ask…'

Yugi bit his lip but he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay much longer 'Who are you…really?'

'It's sad that you don't believe me' Yami gave a small sigh and a shake to his head 'My real name is Yami, prince of darkness and all who dwells with it'.

'I…I thought that…it was your character…'

'It is, but it's also my real name. Next question?'

Yugi bit his lip but kept on going with the questions 'What…exactly happened…last time I was here? I-I remember being in the hall, and then at a palace…'

'You never left the hall' Yami explained with a proud smile 'Everything you saw was in your mind, making you believe it was real. You call it an illusion'.

'O-Oh' Yugi quickly glanced at the hand on his cheek as it gently tapped his skin 'Umm…w-why do you…hold parties here…a-and then it…goes back to the way it was…?'

'Time is actually one of the many hardest forces to control and use. What happened though was we all revisited the previous day, only you, me, the rest of the people in the hall, and quite possibly people who have supernatural senses only realised the same day was repeating itself'.

Yugi blinked and stared at Yami 'That's…impossible' Yugi shook his head before smiling lightly 'You mean to say, you have the power to go back in time?'

'No. I'm saying I have the power to pull back time, there is a big difference between going back in time and moving it back a day'.

Yugi frowned 'Umm…o-okay…' Yugi shook his head as he tried to get around the information that had leaked into his brain 'S-So…h-how can you…do this…time pulling thing?'

'I think you need to rephrase your question Yugi, don't you mean…' Yami leant closer so their faces were inches apart and made Yugi blush under the closeness of the two 'Am I crazy or not?'

'I-I wasn't thinking that' Yugi defended.

'Don't lie to me, I know you were. But to answer that question I am perfectly sane, with maybe a little hint of teasing'.

"That figures" Yugi thought 'But…umm…no one can…manipulate time…you know that…right?'

'Correction, humans can't manipulate time. I can however'.

'Why? Because you're not human?'

Yami smirked and gave a low dark chuckle 'You're catching on now'.

Yugi stared at him 'Come on…you're a person, you look like anyone else here'.

'You should know to never judge a book by its cover, considering how many you've read that is'.

Yugi frowned again 'I don't believe you'.

'I knew you wouldn't, when one is confronted with their own fantasy they…' Yami smirked and let his arm slip round Yugi's neck so he could reach Yugi's chin and stroked it teasingly 'Bottle up. Makes me wonder so much about it'

'You're a creep you know that?'

Yami laughed loudly and patted Yugi on the head 'Oh Yugi, I love your nature, it's so amusing and outspoken'.

'Well you are'.

'That is quite true; does it attract you to me?'

'No way!'

'Just asking'.

Yugi frowned at Yami 'So…if you're not human…then what are you then?'

'I'm one of the damned of the night' Yami answered as he stroked over Yugi's lips with his finger 'All of us in this building-apart from you-are damned of the night. I happen to be the prince of them, the baron of this town and ruler of this territory. How do you feel about being in the presence of royalty?'

'You're not royalty. No royals sneak into my room'.

'Not until now they don't' Yami smirked and wriggled his finger against Yugi's soft lips 'You can't honestly say, you didn't like my kisses did you?'

Yugi blushed furiously 'They were-'

Yami stuck his finger into Yugi's mouth to stop him from talking and grinned 'Perverse? Don't play so innocent with me, even the stronger willed people can't resist a bit of naughty temptation, the adrenaline rush of being with someone so mysterious and dangerous flowing through your tiny body'.

Yugi bit Yami's finger and moved back so his mouth was free to speak 'And you wonder why I think you're a pervert?'

Yami laughed and nodded 'Though I'd say it's more experience than perverseness'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and scooted away from Yami 'So…when you say…damned of the night…what do you mean by that?'

'We don't generally use the word as it causes a lot of…friction between our group, so make sure for future reference to not use it so lightly, but in your terms we are called demons'.

'Demons?' Yugi repeated 'You mean…like the little red devils who are supposed to steal your things and make your life a misery?'

'The very one' Yami tapped Yugi's nose playfully 'Do you still think I'm lying'.

'Of course! N-No one can be a demon-'

'Ah! Damned of the night, much nicer that way'.

'I don't care! I don't believe you!'

Yami sighed and crossed his legs and arms over before looking the other way 'I feel quite hurt about that'.

Yugi huffed and they sat in silence for a few moments, Yugi blushed slightly so his face filled with a pink colour before glancing over to Yami 'But…why did…you kiss me?'

Yami smirked and turned to the teen 'Why not? You were there, I was there, seemed like a good idea at the time. You have very soft skin by the way'.

'So…I was just…somebody to amuse you?'

Yami nodded 'Pretty much'.

Yugi then stood up abruptly, making Yami stare up at the teen as he turned to face Yami with a scowl on his face.

'Well…I hate you then!' Yugi proclaimed 'I hate you so much!'

Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the teen's anger 'Didn't know you loved me in the first place'.

'Well I hate you now and that's all you should be worried with!' Yugi then grabbed his mask before pulling it off and throwing it to the ground 'I don't ever want to see you again! And if I do I'll probably kill you!'

'Good luck with that then'.

Yugi then turned to storm out of the room, running down the stairs and through the crowds before throwing open the doors and disappearing into the cloudy streets before tears started to run down his face in large streams.

* * *

><p>Yugi ran down the streets, not caring about the people as they stepped aside as he charged on ahead, after a few minutes water hit Yugi's face which made the teen look up just as it started to pour down with rain over him.<p>

"Great" Yugi thought as he continued running-though by now he wasn't entirely sure why he was angry, he just knew that he was.

Yugi gave a small yelp as he tripped over and hit the pavement and into a puddle of rain, groaning the teen sat himself up and looked down at his half wet costume.

'Just…perfect' Yugi growled to himself before looking at the puddle in front of him with a confused look.

He didn't want to believe it, but it was true; the puddle was displaying a picture of Yugi, but not how he was at that time, a memory of a few years ago with one of his old boyfriends. Yugi watched confused as the memory played out and the old Yugi had to shove his boyfriend away as he was getting to friendly and Yugi didn't like it, then the memory turned to another moment in his life when yet another boyfriend tried to hit on him and he had to end up shoving him away, and another turned up, and another and another until it finished with a picture showing Yugi curled up in his bed and crying to himself. The real Yugi let a few tears run down his face and drip into the puddle as he rubbed his red eyes.

'It…wasn't my fault…' Yugi mumbled to himself as he tried his best to desperately wipe the tears away 'I-I wasn't ready…a-and they…' Yugi sniffled and let more tears run down his face 'I just wanted someone to love me…for who I am…why…is that so hard?'

Yugi cried some more to himself before a car came speeding past and drenched the teen with a wave of water, Yugi groaned and shook his hands to get rid of the loose droplets before looking down at his dirty state of a costume.

'That's what you get if you sit in the rain' Yugi looked up to see Yami standing by his side and offered his hand out to the teen 'Come, let's get in the dry shall we?'

Yugi glared at him but decided to take his hand nevertheless and was pulled up to his feet; Yami gave a small smile and lead the teen back down the road towards where the hall was, Yugi gave a small groan as his cheeks flushed to a small red colour and he leant on Yami for support, by then not caring if he had threatened the man or not, just wishing he could get in the dry and warmth.

* * *

><p>'Welcome back' Yami greeted as he walked over to Yugi and Yami 'Thank you Marik for bringing him back'.<p>

Yugi stared at the Yami in front of him, then turning to stare at the Yami holding his hand. He smiled at the confused teen before sticking a serpent like tongue out at the teen and grabbing his cape to wrap around him before pulling it back to reveal someone who wasn't Yami at all. Yugi only stared at the man, he was sure he would've jumped back in surprise and had many more questions added to the question box, but he only sighed and turned to the floor which made Yami confused. He walked over to the teen and held Yugi's face in his hands.

'You feel quite hot' Yami commented 'And your clothes are soaking wet…'

'It's raining…' Yugi mumbled.

'Marik, did you let Yugi get wet?' Yami questioned with a frown.

'Not my fault he sat in the middle of the street' Marik defended.

Yami turned to Yugi before picking the small teen in his arms and carrying him gently, Yugi didn't care much of it and only cuddled into Yami's embrace to further comfort himself. Yami smiled and walked to the door as the doors were opened for him to walk out of.

'Sleep Yugi…I'll wake you when you get home…' Yami whispered as they walked into the rain once more.

Yugi nodded and gladly succumbed to sleep for the most of his journey until Yami had brought him back to the game shop and let him stumble inside on his own. After being fussed and pampered to by his grandfather Yugi stood in his room stripped to his boxers as he dried his body slowly while staring at his red reflection, sleep was the most wanted on Yugi's list. Yugi groaned as he lightly touched his boxers before stepping out of them.

'Even they got wet…' Yugi mumbled as he dried his waist next.

'Never thought you'd look so good naked' Yugi looked up at the voice, seeing Yami's reflection sitting on his bed with his usual smirk.

Yugi carried on drying himself 'Why are you here…?' Yugi asked.

'I'm sorry…I can't leave you' Yami replied.

'Why not?'

'Something bounds us together' Yami stood up and walked over to the teen, pulling him back so he rested against Yami's chest and his arms caressed Yugi's body 'I feel connected to you…like I have to be with you, be someone to you' Yugi watched in the mirror as Yami moved closer to Yugi's neck and his hands stroked lower down his body 'Be a part of you…someone inside your body…'

Yugi watched as Yami's hand nearly touched his groin but then hearing the bedroom door open Yugi looked up to see his grandfather walk in and put some medicine on his desk, Yugi quickly wrapped the towel around him then looked around his room tiredly to see Yami had disappeared.

'Take a couple of spoonful's of this and get some rest, that'll make you feel better' Solomon then frowned at the teen 'Why are you standing naked?'

'My…underwear got wet' Yugi explained 'I had to strip completely…'

'I see. Well get changed in some fresh pyjamas and rest, you can take tomorrow off if you still aren't feeling well'.

'Okay…thanks grandpa' Yugi watched his grandfather walk out of the room and leave him be, Yugi picked up the bottle and took a few sips from the spoon given, then crawling to his bed and climbing in-not really caring if he was naked or not-sleep swept over the teen quicker than he thought, but he was glad it did.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

-Dies- Well that took longer than I thought ehe. But hey, long chapters are good right?

…Right?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Demon at home

Yes, let's see if I can create an explanation for you confused people.

And mystery for those who do understand.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Demon at home<p>

Yugi was sat up in his bed as his grandfather finished giving him some medicine. Yugi was still feeling unwell, so like his grandfather promised he let the teen stay off from school until he was well enough to walk. Yugi gave a sigh as his cheeks flushed to a pink colour and his eyes started to droop and the familiar tiredness started to set in again. Solomon quickly picked the bottle up and screw the lid back on.

'Alright, you get some sleep while I go out' Solomon ordered as Yugi gladly sunk back into his bed and pulled the covers over him 'I'll only be gone for an hour or two, don't let yourself starve, there are a few things you can cook. Do you need anything else?'

Yugi shook his head and closed his eyes 'I'll be…fine…' Yugi replied groggily.

'Alright, I'll see you later then Yugi'.

Yugi listened as his grandfather left the teen's room before shutting and locking the game shop door. Yugi listened to the silence around him, finding it peaceful and soothing to his heated and weak body, Yugi gave a small hum as he gently let go of the duvet and drifted off into sleep peacefully.

'Still not a hundred per cent Yugi?'

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes, seeing Yami sitting on his desk smiling at the teen. Yugi groaned again and turned over so he could lay on his side and curl up into his body for comfort.

'What do you want?' Yugi mumbled, already starting to fall asleep.

'Only to see how you were doing and seeing your sluggish tired state I'm guessing you're still not feeling well'.

Yugi only hummed in response, then with a sigh he sat back up and rubbed his stomach 'I'm…quite hungry…' Yugi muttered as he slipped out of his bed.

'Should you be getting up?' Yami questioned, noticing Yugi's wobbling state when he stood up.

Yugi nodded and shuffled to the door 'Grandpa…said I shouldn't…starve myself…'

'Oh okay' Yami slipped off the desk and followed Yugi down the stairs, keeping an eye out in case Yugi decided to topple over on the stairs.

Yugi clung on to anything that was stuck to the ground, finding it hard from swerving around as his balance started to fade slightly. Yugi then came to the kitchen, he went straight to the cupboards before taking out a saucepan and a can of soup, he lit the hob as he started to cook the soup. Yami glanced at the teen, seeing his red face and his eyes starting to close again, Yugi tipped to the left slightly only to be held up by Yami.

'If you're gonna cook something, at least stay awake' Yami joked 'Seriously though, don't burn yourself by falling asleep'.

'Okay' Yugi sighed and continued waiting for the soup to finish cooking, then-with the help of Yami-he took out a bowl and served up the soup before sitting down with it at the table and eating it slowly and carefully.

'Taste good?' Yami asked casually as he watched Yugi.

Yugi nodded his head 'Very…' He sipped up some more soup before stirring his spoon around in the bowl 'Was you…in my room…last night…?' Yugi asked before slumping slightly 'I can't…remember…'

'Yes. I watched you sleep' Yami raised his brow 'I did wonder why you fell asleep naked though…'

'I couldn't be asked to change…' Yugi mumbled 'I woke up…later to…change…'

'Yes I know. I saw that too' Yami sat his head in his hand as he watched Yugi slurp up his soup until there was nothing left.

Yugi sighed and pushed his bowl aside before resting his head on the table and closing his eyes 'Sleep…' Yugi whined as he rested his head in his arms comfortably.

'I guess that's my cue' Yami stood up, pulling Yugi's chair out from the table before picking him up in his arms and carrying him through the house 'Bed for you mister'.

Yugi grumbled slightly as he rested his head on Yami's chest 'Shut up…' Yugi growled before sighing and falling asleep once again.

Yami chuckled and took the teen back to his room, gently placing the sleeping Yugi in his bed and pulled the covers over him before sitting back on Yugi's desk and watching him sleep, making sure that nothing bad would happen to him while he recovered.

* * *

><p>When Solomon returned home from his outing, Yugi had a few more hours of sleep before deciding to have a bath to cleanse himself. Yugi sat on the stool as he washed himself, glancing at the warm bath that was waiting for him. Yugi turned the shower off before standing up and slipping himself into the bath, sinking into the prickling hot water before closing his eyes and resting his head against the bath wall.<p>

'Mmm…sleep…' Yugi mumbled to himself, giving a small sigh as he drifted off.

'You wouldn't want to sleep in the bath Yugi' Yami chuckled as Yugi heard the water move 'You'd drown wouldn't you?'

Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami sat in the bath, sitting by his feet with his arms laid casually over the sides and his bare chest exposed as he smirked at the teen. Yugi just sighed and closed his eyes again.

'Hey…' He whispered.

'Hey back at you' Yami tilted his head slightly 'I know you're ill, but I'm sure you would've tried all you could to keep me away. Are you suffering amnesia?'

Yugi shook his head 'No…I decided I can't fight against it…I've finally cracked and you're showing me I have. So I've accepted you hallucination'.

Yami raised his brow 'As much as I find this amusing, I think I'd prefer to be called Yami'.

'Okay…Yami…'

Yami chuckled slightly and lifted his legs up slightly so they could sit on the surface of the water before he stroked over them casually with his hand to attempt to wash them. Yugi opened his eyes and found his face turning to a darker colour as he started at Yami's perfect pale skin.

'Yami…?'

'Yes Yugi?' Yami responded as he ran his wet hands through his hair to dampen it.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Fire away'.

'Why…do you hold masquerade parties?' Yugi questioned before groaning slightly 'Just…I don't…think I've read a lot of stories like that…and I don't think I like them…is it supposed to be a sign of some sort?'

Yami chuckled and shrugged his shoulders as he squeezed his bangs 'Not sure if it's a sign of anything. I just love masquerade parties. It's what posh people do isn't it? I love surrounding myself with people in a happy manner, and what better place than a masquerade ball?'

'Oh…I see…' Yugi sunk a little lower in the water 'A place…where you aren't…alone…sounds nice…'

'It is' Yami replied 'You should try and lighten up for the next party, I'm sure you'll find yourself enjoying it very much'.

Yugi nodded in response 'Do…you have a past?'

Yami stared at the teen before resting his head back so he could stare up at the ceiling 'I'm sure I must…but…that time is a mystery to me…I don't remember anything at all…' Yami closed his eyes momentarily as he sighed 'I only know…who I am…but nothing seems to click…nothing…'

Yugi stared at Yami, even though his mind was over taken with disease and heat he could still pick up the sadness and loneliness in Yami's voice. It made him feel guilty for all the bad things he had said to Yami before, thinking that maybe there was more to this person then Yami gave off.

Yami then lifted his head back with his casual smile 'Besides, I have something more important to think about in the present' Yami hinted before winking to Yugi.

Yugi smiled and gently curled up 'You can be nice…you know?'

'I know. But teasing you is too easy and way too much fun'.

* * *

><p>The day soon came to a close as the evening sky turned dark blue to black, the stars scattered across the night sky. Yugi stood in his room as he slipped into his pyjamas, he didn't argue against his grandfather when he suggested he should go to bed early and gladly crawled up the stairs to his room. Yugi glanced in the mirror to see Yami pick up Yugi's book, the older male hadn't left his side during the day-only exceptions was when Solomon came to check up on his grandson in his room-it made Yugi suspicious, but he was too sick to even question Yami's true motives.<p>

Yugi sighed as he left his pyjama top unbuttoned and moved to his bed where he fell on it and pulled his body into the bed. Yami raised a brow but watched as the teen got himself comfortable in the bed.

'You're not going to do your top up?' Yami asked with a small smirk.

Yugi shook his head 'Too hot…' Yugi mumbled.

'I bet you are' Yami joked as he walked over to the wall and flipped the switch so the room was engulfed in darkness 'You better get well tomorrow, or I'll complain'.

Yugi nodded as he pulled the duvet comfortably around him 'Are you…going to perv on me?' Yugi questioned.

'Not tonight' Yami reassured as he walked over and stroked Yugi's hair 'I have some prince of darkness business to do. I'm sure you'll appreciate the lone night won't you?'

Yugi nodded before yawning lightly, mumbling to himself he sunk comfortably into his mattress and let sleep control his mind once again. Yami smiled as he watched the teen fall asleep peacefully, he brushed his blonde bangs casually out of his face before running his fingers down Yugi's face to his lips, stroking them gently.

He leaned closer to kiss Yugi on the forehead before standing up 'I'll see you later Yugi' He whispered before leaving Yugi to sleep on his own during the dark night.

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Aww, so you see? Yami can be nice.

He just chooses not to be on most occasions.

So we got a little background info on Yami, that he's completely forgotten about anything (sound familiar?) Let's just hope his past doesn't catch up with him eh?'

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Yami to stay

Now will we find out the answers to Yami?

No!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Yami to stay<p>

Yugi gently opened his eyes as his alarm clock sang to him, with a small sigh he groped around before turning it off and rested his hand on his forehead. His high hot temperature had disappeared and his mind had replaced itself in its sane order, Yugi smiled and gave a sigh before sitting himself up in his bed, there was something relieving about being ill and then recovering from it; his strange way of thinking he had conquered yet another disease with his body.

Yugi then slipped out of bed and stretched his arms in the air with a grin before looking around, his eyes searching around his room for Yami though to the teen's surprise he wasn't there. Yugi gave another sigh, perhaps he had imagined Yami, it did seem odd that the same man followed him everywhere around his house-including the bathroom to share the bath water with the small teen. He hummed a small tune of happiness as he took out his school uniform and got changed quickly, happy that he finally might've got rid of his annoying stalker.

He bounced down the stairs and strutted into the kitchen to feed his growling stomach, Solomon watched as his grandson kept humming to himself with the happy smile plastered on his face. Yugi turned when he felt his elders eyes press on him and he giggled.

'What?' He questioned as he poured some milk over some cereal.

'You seem overly cheerful' Solomon commented 'Something…happen?'

'I got better' Yugi declared.

'I could see that…but you seem happier than usual. Is there something else that's made you happy?'

'Nope. Apart that it's a great day' Yugi sat down with his bowl of cereal and gobbled it up before standing up and hurrying out of the kitchen, Solomon followed his grandson and turned in his seat.

'Where you going Yugi?' He questioned as he glanced up at the clock, noticing it was far too early for Yugi to rush to school.

'I want to get to school early' Yugi shouted from his room as he picked up his books and pushed them into his bag 'I bet Joey will want to tell me every boring detail' He chuckled as he slipped the bag over his shoulder and jumped down the stairs before slipping his shoes on at the door.

'Try not to get too excited Yugi' Solomon warned 'I don't want a phone call saying you're ill again'.

'I won't. Bye grandpa' Yugi exited through the game shop before skipping down the road happily without a care to worry about.

* * *

><p>When he reached school it was no surprise to the teen that Joey immediately grabbed him and hauled him away from anyone else before questioning him about his disappearance from school, once Yugi explained that he fell ill and took the day off Joey forgave him and filled him in with all he missed. Yugi made sure to check the halls and his classroom for any sign of Yami sitting or hiding out of sight of Yugi, but his relief, Yami wasn't there. This gave him another sigh of relief as he carried on with his normal day.<p>

After school was out, Joey had managed to coax Yugi into going to the arcade, the two teens chatted to each other. Yugi looked up at the building with the flashing sign reading "Arcade" on it, the sound of the machines and others voices filled the air when they approached it. Joey and Yugi walked in, quickly hurrying to one of the fighting games and claiming it.

Yugi was the first to try it out and slipped some money in before taking hold of the game controls, at first it didn't start which made both the teens confused.

'It better not be broken' Joey growled as he hit it lightly, making it light up 'Damn things. They need to get new ones'.

Yugi giggled and started to play the game, but after a while he frowned at the small screen. The characters seemed familiar, and even Joey picked up on it when he leaned closer to look.

'Hey, that guy looks like you Yug' Joey commented.

Indeed the small avatar that Yugi controlled looked almost similar to the real Yugi, and the game was supposedly set at a masquerade party with familiar masked fiends that Yugi had to destroy as many as he could, the boss being named the prince of darkness. Either Yugi was having a déjà vu moment or somebody decided to pull a trick on the small teen.

Yugi quickly glanced around the arcade, trying to spot anyone who looked suspicious or familiar to the teen, but no such luck. They were all kids who wanted to play some games like he and his friend, Yugi bit his lip; the feeling of being watched was not a good feeling for the teen.

'Hey watch out Yug' Yugi turned back to the game right as a large message saying "Game over" Flashed in his face 'Tough break. Let me have a go'.

'No!' Yugi grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him away 'Let's try something else, what's that game you really like? Let's play that next'.

'Oh…okay then'.

Joey followed Yugi around the arcade until they stopped at another game; thankfully it was one that hadn't been tampered with so Yugi felt safe enough for Joey to play without his paranoia making him jumpy and nervous. He kept his eyes on all the other people that were around him, making sure that no one was following him or watching them from behind the games.

'You okay Yug?' Joey asked when he noticed Yugi's on edge state.

Yugi turned to Joey and gave a smile and nod 'Yes…just…looking' He replied casually.

'Well okay…' Joey turned back to the game before stepping aside 'You want to play?'

'Sure' Yugi took hold of the controls and played the game where Joey left off.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later when Yugi returned home, having to explain to his grandfather that he was at the arcade and got carried away, so after a few more scolding words Yugi sulked back to his room and opened the door but his mouth dropped open when he entered.<p>

'Now I know why you love this book' Yami commented as he held Yugi's book in his hands while he read it briefly 'It's filled with every child's dream. What's wrong Yugi? You look like you've seen a ghost'.

Yugi groaned and shut the door before turning to Yami 'I thought you had gone!' He hissed at him.

'I never leave any place' Yami chuckled as he sat back at the desk 'Especially you Yugi, I wouldn't leave you'.

'Just my luck' The teen growled as he walked in 'Why can't you perv on some other teenager? Huh?'

'Because we have a connection Yugi'.

'Yeah, yeah of course' Yugi slipped out of his school uniform and changed into some more comfortable clothing 'What is this connection anyway? How is it so powerful?'

Yami titled his head back over the chair to stare at Yugi 'You really want to know?' Yugi gave a nod which made Yami smirk 'It's taking all my strength not to pin you to your bed and make you mine'.

Yugi squeaked with a small blush 'S-Seriously?'

'Seriously'.

'B-But why?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Like I said, I haven't figured out yet. It's on my to do list. For now, being with you is just satisfying enough'.

Yugi frowned and put his hands on his hips as he turned to Yami 'Is that why you kissed me? So you can feel…satisfied with your horny ways?'

Yami nodded his head and lifted it back up so he could read the book 'Pretty much'.

'God damnit! Get out of my home! I don't care if you're a hallucination or not!'

'Damned of the night' Yami corrected 'I am real Yugi, you're gonna have to believe me sooner or later'.

'Like hell I will'.

'You have such a mouth on you' Yami put the book down and stood up, holding Yugi's wrist and pulling him closer 'Should I punish you of some sort?'

'You can try but I'll kick you' Yugi growled.

Yami laughed and held Yugi's other wrist 'You can be quite cute, you know that?'

'Yeah, yeah, let me go' Yugi growled as he fought to get his wrists back from Yami's grip.

'Only if you say I'm the best prince of darkness you ever saw'.

'No!'

'Fine' Yami then let go of Yugi's wrists to make him stumble back and hit the floor with a thud, Yami laughed as Yugi glared up at him 'Woops!'

Yugi mumbled some things before standing up and opening his window before pointing to it and scowling at Yami 'Out!'

Yami raised his brow and raised his hand slightly 'I have a question'.

'What?'

'If you think I'm a hallucination why do you think I have to go out via your window?' Yami questioned with a smirk.

Yugi huffed and shut his window before turning to the door 'I'm going to get something to eat. You hungry?'

Yami hummed in thought 'Something small and meaty please'.

Yugi nodded before marching out of his room and down to the kitchen, he looked through the cupboards in search of anything meaty for Yami, but when no such luck came to him he decided on settling with a ham sandwich and grabbed a small bite for himself before heading back upstairs. Yami looked up when Yugi walked in and held out the plate of sandwich for him, Yami's lips turned up into a smirk before he took it off from him.

'Thank you' Yami said before biting into the sandwich.

'So…am I really stuck with you? Is there nothing I can do to get rid of you?'

Yami shook his head 'Absolutely nothing. You can try killing me, but I'd probably laugh it off'.

Yugi groaned and paced back and forth within his room slightly before giving another groan 'Fine. You can stay, but if you touch me up I'll kill you, understand?'

Yami chuckled and gave a dark smile 'Likewise'.

Yugi frowned 'What do you mean likewise? I don't want to touch you'.

Yami chuckled as he carried on eating 'It wouldn't be the first time I've heard that'.

* * *

><p>The darkness shrouded over once again, Yami stood by Yugi's window as he gazed into the empty dark sky while Yugi slipped into his starry pyjamas. He gave a small sigh when he glanced at Yami, but quickly ignored him by turning the light off and curled himself up in his own bed, keeping the covers tightly around himself.<p>

'Goodnight Yami' Yugi mumbled as he closed his eyes.

'Goodnight young one' Yami replied with a smile and kept his eyes to the window.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Yugi sighed and sat up, staring at the silent Yami 'Do you want to share my bed?'

Yami turned to him with a smirk 'Oh Yugi, you dirty boy'.

'For sleeping!' Yugi hissed 'Not sex!'

Yami chuckled but walked over and climbed onto the bed, his smirk meeting Yugi's close gaze and made the teen blush.

'I'd like to sleep for this moment' Yami said quietly as he laid down next to Yugi 'Might be refreshing'.

'Alright, but no groping' Yugi warned as he laid down 'Or I'll kick your butt off'.

Yami chuckled but nodded 'Your word is my command then'.

Yugi watched as Yami slowly closed his eyes pretending he was asleep, Yugi sighed and turned over in his bed before closing his own eyes, though hating to admit deep down into his mind that he enjoyed Yami's close presence with him while he slept peacefully into the night.

**********************************End of chapter 7***************************

Ah, is Yugi warming up to Yami already? Must be this connection.

I wonder if I'll explain it…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Prince of light

Oh my god, the ultimate teasing of little Yugi!

Hehehe!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Prince of light<p>

Yami had stayed with Yugi for a few more days-much to the teens annoyance, Yami kept up with his word; proving hard to disappear from Yugi's life. The teen had to accept that Yami wasn't going to leave-illusion or not-it wasn't something Yugi was happy to admit to, but then he had a strange liking to the man and didn't really mind if he was going to stay. But he made sure Yami thought otherwise to spare himself from embarrassment from the older one.

Yugi returned to his room after a long day of school, he opened his door and peeked his head inside; Yami was lying across Yugi's bed, his eyes closed as he had fallen asleep while waiting for Yugi to return. Yugi gave a small smile and slipped inside, dropping his bag gently to the floor as he walked over and waved his hand in front of Yami to make sure he was asleep before gently stroking over Yami's cheek with a small smile.

'Oh Yugi' Yugi squeaked as Yami reached out to grab his arm and pulled him closer 'I didn't know you felt for me. I'm so touched'.

'Yami! You sneaky ass! Let go!'

Yami chuckled but did as Yugi asked and let him go, Yugi gave a small growl as he turned to his wardrobe and changed out of his school clothes while trying not to glance at Yami who was behind him. Yami stared at Yugi in thought before smiling and patting Yugi's head.

'Let's throw a party' Yami suggested.

'Let's not' Yugi mumbled.

'Oh come on, I promise I won't pick on you' Yami promised as he leaned closer 'I was thinking of upgrading you anyway…'

Yugi glanced at Yami with a raise of his brow 'To…what? Jester?'

Yami laughed but shook his head 'No, no. What it is will be a secret until you come to my party…will you? Please?'

'If I don't go you'll whine like a kid won't you?'

Yami grinned 'And not only that…if you don't go I'll have to find another way to amuse myself' Yami hinted as he slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and stroked his hips, making Yugi twitch slightly 'So…what will it be?'

Yugi blushed and shook his head 'I'll go! I'll go!'

Yami smirked and let Yugi go 'I knew you'd see my way of thinking. Let's go then'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'You mean now?'

'Yes. What better time to go?'

'B-Bu h-how will I explain it to grandpa?'

'Not my problem' Yami commented.

Yugi sighed but grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs to lie to his grandfather about receiving an urgent call from Joey and that he was going to check on him, his grandfather believed him and let his grandson go out to help his distressed friend. Yugi gave a sigh and walked out onto the street, after a few paces away from his home Yami joined by his side and they walked down the street in silence.

'Yami' Yugi spoke up softly.

'Yes?' Yami replied.

'What…makes you a prince?' Yugi asked 'I mean…what makes you special then the others?'

Yami shrugged 'I dunno. But everyone does what I say so I guess that makes me the boss'.

'Right…'

* * *

><p>The two soon reached the hall, there was a difference to it; it seemed empty and abandoned but in good condition still, the music wasn't playing and it sat empty and waiting. Yugi stared at it before turning to Yami as he walked up the steps and opened the door, waiting for Yugi to catch up before they both walked in.<p>

Yugi glanced in, only seeing a few other people Yugi guessed were demons. They were cleaning the stairs and polishing the floors so they were good for the party, Yami walked over to one woman and Yugi quickly followed by his side.

'Greetings prince' She greeted as she gave him a small bow 'Everything will be ready by the time the guests arrive'.

'Good' Yami then pulled Yugi closer 'I've decided to bump Yugi up to…that costume'.

She stared at Yami surprised 'The costume?'

'The one and only'.

'What costume?' Yugi asked a little fearful.

'I'll go get changed, I'd like you to assist Yugi into his clothes'.

'Of course' She then bowed to Yugi before pulling him away 'Follow me please Yugi'.

'I…uhh…sure' Yugi mumbled as he was dragged off to a side door, it lead to a small corridor with a few doors joining to it, but she pulled Yugi into the nearest door which lead to a small dressing room with tons of costumes hanging on racks waiting to be used. The woman let Yugi go as she ventured through the racks and rummaged around, Yugi walked over to one of the racks before going through the clothes half interested.

'You're very lucky' The woman commented 'Not many people get to wear this outfit'.

Yugi turned to her 'How so?'

'It's the prices other special outfit. Only a special person will wear it'.

'What…kind of special?'

'I wouldn't know' She then turned to Yugi and held out the costume 'Let's try it on shall we?'

Yugi gave a small blush at it but nodded his head nonetheless before stripping out of his clothes to wear the new outfit.

Yami had already changed into his black attire and leaned against the bar as he waited for Yugi to finish changing, he slipped on his mask so his face was covered then turned to his cape as he played with it idly.

'We're back' The woman called out.

Yami turned to observe Yugi; he wore a white tailed jacket that had gold cuffs around his wrists, white gloves were flexing for his fingers, his trousers matched the rest of his clothing and it was all finished off with a mask that covered most of Yugi's face except for his bottom jaw that was left vulnerable. Yugi played with his clothes with a small blush on his face-grateful that the mask hid his red face as he pulled on his sleeves. Yami moved closer, and Yugi prepared himself for a taunt about his new appearance.

'You look cute' Yami complimented, catching Yugi off guard and making the teen blush more heavily.

'Umm…t-thanks…' Yugi mumbled 'I-I think my…butt looks too big in this though…'

'Oh really?' Yami glanced over Yugi's shoulder to get a look.

Yugi squeaked and jumped back, pulling his jacket down to cover his behind 'Don't you dare!'

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'Just kidding, there's just one thing missing though…'

'What?' Yugi questioned as he examined himself.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and sipped a ring through his ring finger, giving a small smirk before letting go. Yugi observed the gold ring, more red seeping through his skin as he held it.

'Y-Yami this is the wrong finger' Yugi mumbled as he attempted to pull it off 'T-This is the finger people use to get engaged'.

'And?' Yami retorted.

'Well…' Yugi groaned as the ring refused to move and he had a struggle to pull it off but with no prevail, he turned to the bar as the next resort and hit the ring against it but ended up hitting his knuckles instead 'Ow! Shit!'

Yami gave a chuckle 'It won't come off. That way it'll look convincing we're getting married'.

'What? We're not getting married!'

'We are for this evening' Yami linked Yugi's arm and pulled him away 'Come on Yugi, let me explain to you what your new role is'.

Yugi groaned but was dragged off with Yami as he chatted away to the young teen about his new role as "The prince of light".

* * *

><p>After a while the hall soon filled up with the other guests and the musician arrived shortly before filling the hall with music. The people chatted and danced with each other, having a good time with socialising with each other. Yugi had to stick by Yami's side, making the teen grumble slightly by having to be so close to Yami all the time; Yugi's role-unfortunately-had to do with being Yami's supposedly new fiancé called "The prince of light" and he had to follow Yami talking to everyone around him.<p>

'You look a little bored my love' Yami commented as they walked away from a group.

'Because I am' Yugi retorted 'And don't call me love'.

'How about sex slave?'

'Hell no'.

Yami gave a chuckle and put his arm around Yugi's shoulders 'Don't be like that, we are supposed to be married darling'.

'This is just your perverted way of getting close to me'.

Yami smirked and leaned close to Yugi's ear so his breath was felt against it 'Is it working?' He whispered to the teen.

Yugi gave a small shiver as well as a blush before slipping out of Yami's arms 'Umm…I-I need the bathroom, excuse me'.

Yugi then darted into the crowd before he came to the side door and hurried within; Yami gave a small smirk and leant against the wall while he waited for Yugi to return.

Yugi walked down the corridor, opening the doors he could see before peeking inside and realising it wasn't the bathroom before continuing with his search, all the while feeling more desperate as he passed each failure. He shut the door to another room before giving a sigh and walking down the corridor again.

"I hope I find one soon" Yugi thought to himself with a small embarrassed blush "If not it'll be so awkward!"

Yugi glanced up and stopped, seeing two male looking soilders ahead of him blocking his path. They stood still and didn't seem to move when Yugi stopped to stare back at them, he raised his brow but cautiously moved forwards towards them, wondering if they were statues or demons.

'Umm…c-can I…ask for help?' Yugi questioned silently, but when the men didn't give a response, Yugi waved his hand gently in front of them to see if they were real.

'How can we help?' They both said in sync, making Yugi yelp out in surprise and jump back as he caught his breath back. They both smiled at the teen waiting for his answer.

'B-Bathroom' Yugi managed to stutter as he felt his chest racing.

'We'll tell you' One of the guards said.

'But you have to answer our questions' The other finished.

'Q-Questions? Umm…sure'.

'I'm funny' The first guard proclaimed.

'But I'm also caring' The other guard added 'Who are we?'

Yugi stared at them before thinking 'Funny and caring…sounds like Joey to me…'

'Pinpon!' They guards cheered.

Yugi glanced up at them before smiling 'I got it right!'

'Next one: I'm smart' The first guard spoke.

'But I'm also taunting' The other added 'Who are we?'

Yugi gave a small smile 'Easy, that's Yami'.

'Pinpon! Next one: I'm here' One guard said darkly.

'But I'm also not' The other guard added darkly 'Who are we?'

Yugi stared at them blankly before shaking his head 'I…I don't know…anyone like that…'

'Bsst! You're wrong!' They cheered 'They're right in front of you'.

Yugi stared at the guards and was about to open his mouth to voice a question, but then the guards turned wooden and collapsed slightly as their limbs gave way and their bodies were held up by string reaching up to the ceiling. Yugi stared slightly horrified but then looked up to where the strings lead to see someone sitting on a support beam with the puppets handles in his hands.

'Who are you?' Yugi called up to the man.

The man didn't answer, just turned the puppets to smoke before standing up and jumping down from the beam to stand in front of Yugi, the teen took a few steps back as the man grabbed his cloak and held it around him like Dracula would've in the movies.

'My stage name is Black and White' The man answered-it made sense his name; half his mask was coloured black and the other was white, and his clothes were mismatched as different parts were white and the others were black 'However you can call me'.

He then turned, and as soon as he faced Yugi his costume disappeared and was replaced with some simply clothing and his mask disappeared to reveal his smirk on his lips 'Marik' He finished.

'Marik?' Yugi blinked in thought before nodding 'Yeah…I remember you…you were Yami and came to find me in the rain…right?'

'You have excellent memory Yugi' Marik complimented and smiled.

Yugi gave a small smile 'But…how did you…do that?'

'I weave illusions' Marik explained 'Tricking mortals into believing what they desire is in front of them. Quite amusing actually; I once tricked a man to follow a car because he thought money was pouring out of it while it drove down the road…I believe he's in Tokyo by now…'

'So…everything I saw that wasn't real…was by your doing?'

'Precisely'.

'Right…'

'You wanted to find a bathroom, correct?' Yugi gave a small nod, Marik walked behind Yugi and pointed to a door 'Right through there'.

'O-Oh thank you' Yugi gave a small bow before opening the door and gasping in awe; the bathroom was large and painted with marble, a fountain sitting in the middle of the room and spewing out water in all directions into the pool, a large bath stretching out from one side of the room to the other which looked like it would fit ten people in. Yugi gaped as he walked in and turned to Marik 'No peeking?'

'No peeking' Marik reassured.

Yugi gave a small smile and shut the door, then walking over to one of the urinals. Marik smiled and counted down from four quietly to himself, once reaching one Yugi opened the door again to Marik.

'Is this an illusion?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes' Marik answered.

'I can't go in here then!' Yugi hissed, feeling embarrassed.

'It's better than having no bathroom right? You should feel grateful, this is better than having no bathroom'.

Yugi bit his lip and glanced to the spectacle bathroom before nodding 'Alright' He then shut the door and continued back to the urinal. Marik chuckled and walked over to one side of the wall, waving his hands slightly he formed a desk out of the floor with a small box and chair accompanying it. He sat down on the chair and patted the box which lit up and showed a fuzzy picture of Yugi in the bathroom, he looked around cautiously before moving to the urinal. Marik chuckled as he slipped a tape into the TV and pressed record while he sat back and watched.

Yugi continuously looked around and admired the bathroom-though wondering why Marik made the bathroom so fancy, but didn't doubt much about it. He then zipped up his flies and turned to one of the sinks to wash his hands-though he had to wash only one hand as he couldn't take the glove off with the ring on it. Once he dried his hand and fitted his glove back on before turning to the door, but then he glanced up and his face paled when he noticed a CCTV camera hanging on the ceiling and pointing its black eye towards the teen.

'Marik!'

Marik chuckled and took the tape out before standing up as his desk collapsed and disappeared into the floor as Yugi opened the door and glared at him.

'Please don't tell me you watched me' Yugi pleaded.

'Even better' Marik held the tape and proudly showed it to Yugi whose face paled even whiter 'You make quite a good actor'.

'P-Please give it to me' Yugi whimpered as he tried to reach for the tape.

Marik made sure to move it out of Yugi's grasp 'You don't think I'd give it to you for free do you?'

Yugi bit his lip 'W-What do you want me to do?'

Marik smirked but leaned closer so he could whisper into Yugi's ear, Yugi blushed heavily as Marik spoke and shook his head 'No! I-I can't do that!'

'Well then, I'm sure Yami will be happy to see this. And seeing as this is an illusion, it could be of all sorts of things that have been changed for inappropriate viewing'.

Yugi played with his gloves before sighing 'F-Fine…I-I'll do it…damn…you'.

Marik chuckled 'Go on then, just remember I'll be watching you'.

Yugi mumbled some curse words before walking passed him and headed back to the party, hearing the music grow louder and everyone's voices echoed around him as he walked through the crowds in search of Yami. When he found the older male standing on his own, he took a deep breath and marched over to him, gaining the others attention.

'Back so quickly?' Yami joked lightly.

Yugi bit his lip and kept quiet as his face burned crimson; he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and pulled him close for a hug as he hid his embarrassed face in Yami's warmth. Yami stared at Yugi, a small smirk growing across his lips as he slipped his arms around Yugi to pull him closer-only embarrassing the teen further.

'What brought this on?' Yami questioned as he played with Yugi's hair.

'U-Umm…' Yugi glanced up at Yami, locking his gaze with Yami's crimson eyes; he couldn't help but feel weak in his knees, making him cling tightly to Yami to make sure he wouldn't fall over as he tried to weakly reach for Yami's lips 'I can't!' He let go of Yami and turned away before hiding his face in his hands, leaving Yami slightly confused 'God this is so embarrassing!'

'You okay Yugi?'

'No!'

'Marik' Yugi twitched at the name and looked up to see Marik approaching 'Where's your costume?'

'Must've misplaced it' Marik answered before ruffling Yugi's hair teasingly 'Good time?'

'Quite. I think Yugi is warming up to me'.

'Well that is good news' Marik tapped Yugi's nose 'How about it Yugi? Why don't you show Yami your undying love?'

'There's no such thing!' Yugi hissed at Marik.

'Wonderful idea' Marik then wrapped his arm around Yugi and pulled him closer 'Yugi will sing for us'.

'What?'

Yami raised his brow 'Sounds like a good idea…Yugi, sing for us'.

'But-'

'You can tell the musicians to play any music. Go on'.

Yugi sighed as Marik pulled him away from Yami, once they were far enough Yugi turned to scowl at Marik and shrugged his arm off his shoulders.

'What are you playing at?' Yugi snapped 'I can't sing!'

'Well it's either singing or kissing Yami, you decide'.

Yugi glared at Marik 'Fine' He growled 'But it's a mistake! I can't sing for my life!'

'We'll get a laugh out of it then' Marik chuckled.

Yugi huffed before marching over to the musicians and explaining the situation with them, they stopped playing their music to allow people to glance over at Yugi with confused looks. Yugi bit his lip and started to unconsciously play at his clothes; he hated being the centre of attention, and this did not help. He glanced over to Yami who gave him a small encouraging smile, Yugi returned it with his own smile before starting to sing.

'_Watashi no kokoro, anata wa ima made,_

_Itai desu ni sabishii,_

_Dakara koko watashi kamae,_

_Nantoka watashi nozomi kuremasu kiku kono uta._

_Watashi kamae toi ni hatake, utagae kono uta,_

_Aruga sorekara kaze ge fukimashita, oyobi watashi dekiru iie nagoii kiku watashi no shogun suru koe,_

_Aruga watashi de nai shippai,_

_Watashi aegi watashi no mune oyobi utau okii._

_Watashi no kokoro, anata wa ima made,_

_Sono kaze hipparu watashi hanarete,_

_Aruga watashi wasurenai iku,_

_De nai made watashi nouta konomama awari._

_Shibaraku shite kara no utagoe,_

_Watashi mune hikiokosu e itamu, oyobi watashi wa de nai ima ookii,_

_Demo watashi wa de nai yatta,_

_Watashi no uta hitsujuhin e shite iru owari,_

_Sono tori watashi kangaeru no anata to watashi tsuzukeru._

_Watashi no kokoro, anata wa ima made,_

_Watashi no karada wa ni itami,_

_Aruga koosei ima anata,_

_Watashi ishi tsuzukeru utagoe._

_Sono kyori wa toi, watashi koshira anata ishi kiku watashi ima,_

_Anata ishi miru e sono sora ga sore wa kaeru iro,_

_Kaiga sono skai issho ni watashi no go,_

_Anata ishi hohoemi oyobi kiku e watashi no uta._

_Watashi miru ue ni e sono sora ga mo,_

_Hohoemu itsu sono hoshiuranai shimesu watashi anata._

_Watashi no kokoro, anata ishi warai,_

_Sono kaze, itami oyobi kyori doryoku e teishi watashi,_

_Aryga watashi kesshite ataeta ue ni,_

_E utau watashi no uta no tame ni anata._

_Watashi no kokoro, anata wa ima made,_

_Itai desu ni sabishii,_

_Dakara koko watashi kamae,_

_Teisha kinshi no tame ni anata e kaeri'._

Once Yugi had finished singing the crowd started clapping and cheering for Yugi, the teen blushed but gave a small giggle and bowed at the applause he gained from his performance. He glanced at Yami to see him clapping as well, giving a small nod when Yugi watched him. Yugi giggled again and looked around to see Marik wave the tape in his hands before it disappeared, Yugi gave a small sigh of relief-he didn't want to imagine what it would be like if Yami had watched it, but he could guess at least.

* * *

><p>The party lasted for a fair few hours before Yami had his last dance-choosing Yugi obviously-and then the rest of the guests started to leave. Yami had already changed out of his costume and was waiting for Yugi to return; he heard a small yawn and looked up when Yugi shuffled over to him while covering his mouth.<p>

'Tired Yugi?' Yami asked as he patted Yugi's head.

Yugi gave a small nod 'That's what you get when you make me sing'.

Yami chuckled 'I'll remember that' He then looked down and realised Yugi still had the glove on with the ring over his finger, Yami smiled and held his hand before slipping the ring off his grasp 'You don't have to wear that now'.

'Good' Yugi took no time to pull his glove off and rubbed his finger 'That ring was tight!'

'Sorry, I'll loosen up next time' Yami held Yugi's hand and kissed it lightly before pulling Yugi to the door 'How do you like your new title?'

'It's alright. Kind of…busy…' Yugi replied as they walked out onto the evening streets.

'You have to get used to it, but other than that?'

'It's alright…'

Yami smiled 'Well that's good. You just have to keep awake next time'.

Yugi gave a small nod as he pushed himself to stay awake; as soon as he got home he had to tell his grandfather the details about his friend's supposed problem before helping with the dinner. Once that was out of the way Yugi was glad to retire to his room and change into his pyjamas, giving another yawn Yugi as he slipped into his bed and settled down. Yami flipped the switch so the room was turned dark before starting to walk away.

'Where you going?' Yugi questioned.

Yami stopped and turned to Yugi 'Are you asking me to stay?' Yami inquired with a small smile.

'I…well…' Yugi blushed and glanced away 'I-I just worry…you're off doing these things…a-and I have no idea what you get up to'.

Yami chuckled and walked back to Yugi, sitting himself down on Yugi's bed before laying gently by Yugi's side, the teen blushed when he ended up staring at Yami's content face.

'I'll stay by your side tonight, on one condition' Yami whispered.

'W-What?' Yugi stuttered.

'I get to hold you while you sleep'.

Yugi crimsoned but didn't take a second to nod his head in agreement, Yami smiled and slipped his arms around Yugi before pulling himself closer so Yugi was rested against his chest comfortably while Yami rested his head on Yugi's and stroked over his hair.

'You're getting softer' Yami commented quietly in Yugi's ear 'Falling for me?'

'No way' Yugi growled 'I-I was just…uhh…' Yugi played with Yami's shirt idly 'Y-You're warm…a-and I'm cold…g-go figure'.

'Quite' Yami sighed before cuddling into Yugi some more 'This is quite fine…thank you Yugi, you can sleep now'.

Yugi gave a small nod and closed his eyes, hoping he would sleep soon and save himself from anymore embarrassment that Yami would cause him. Though finding a strange comfort at being so close to Yami-but as soon as that thought nearly took over his mind he pushed it away and tried to think of something else to keep Yami out of his dreams that night.

******************************End of chapter 8*******************************

Whew, writing songs is hard work.

But it's all fun all the same. Just to make Yugi sing it lol.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Hunter appears

I think…it's time to add more mystery.

Just got to figure out how to solve it without it sounding corny.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Hunter appears<p>

Yugi was leaning on his desk as his weary eyes searched over the board and tried to take notes. Yami's late night parties were starting to take it effect on Yugi; with having only half a night to sleep away his tired state only grew with each passing day, and as it did he started to lack behind in school. But he was sure that even if he tried to explain Yami that the older male would laugh at the thought, tease the teen before groping him again.

Yugi gave a small yawn and covered it with his hand; Joey managed to catch it however and watched as Yugi rubbed his sleepy eyes.

'You okay?' Joey asked in a whisper.

Yugi gave a small nod before resting his head in his arms 'If I drift off…hit me'.

'Will do'.

Yugi gave a small sigh and found comfort in his arms as he listened to the teacher talk on about their subject, Yugi occasionally drifted off a few times but Joey was quick to act and gave his friend a nudge or tapped his head to bring him back to the world of awake. Yugi was glad when he heard the last bell of the school, scooping his items into his bag he got up and shuffled alongside of Joey who watched curiously.

'You sure are tired' Joey commented 'What have you been doing?'

'I…uhh…' Yugi bit his lip as he tried to think of a believable lie 'R-Reading…'

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes 'Jeez Yug, you're so addicted. You need to get help or something like a drug addict would'.

Yugi gave a small giggle at the thought that there would be counselling for a book addiction. When Yugi got home he slumped up to his room with another yawn, letting himself in his room he walked past his mirror and dumped his bag down before gasping and looking back into the mirror. His reflection stood in the mirror and gave a friendly smile and wave to Yugi, the teen blinked before relaxing knowing it had to be Yami or someone else; his reflection then touched the glass of the mirror and seeped into Yugi's room, Yugi gave a groan as he met Marik instead.

'Not you' Yugi whined as he turned to get dressed out of his school clothes.

Marik looked around Yugi's room with a smile 'You have a lovely bedroom. Now I know why Yami loves coming here'.

'Is there something you wanted?' Yugi asked as he slipped a shirt on.

'Yes. Yami told me to tell you that another party is being held'.

'Again?' Yugi groaned and walked over to his bed and laid down on it, burying his face in the pillow 'Tell him I'm not coming this time, I'm too tired!'

Marik chuckled 'You might as well come, something will happen'.

Yugi sat up slightly 'What kind of something?'

'But that will spoil the surprise' Marik grinned and stepped back to the mirror 'If you really want to know, you'll come…and trust me…you'll like it'.

Yugi raised his brow as Marik stepped back into the mirror and was pulled away. Yugi sighed and groaned 'Guess I'm going' He mumbled to himself as he pulled his body off his bed and hurried down to lie to his grandfather again.

* * *

><p>Yugi came to the hall some minutes later and was rushed away to get changed into his familiar "prince of light" costume, after he fitted his gloves on and walked out into the hall it had started to fill up with guests as they talked and waited for the musicians to ready themselves for the night; but no sign of Yami. Yugi bit his lip and tried standing on tiptoe to look over the heads of everyone else to try and find Yami, but no such luck. A tapping touched his shoulder and he looked up to meet a familiar white and black mask.<p>

'Evening Marik' Yugi mumbled as he continued searching.

Marik gave a low chuckle from behind his mask 'You look like a little lost lamb who's lost its mother' He teased 'Or perhaps…you're searching for comfort in the lion'.

Yugi gave a roll of his eyes 'Do you know where Yami is?'

'Indeed' He then pointed to the room above the stairs 'He's waiting to be called, you should head up there too with being his fiancé you must be by his side'.

'Okay. Thanks Marik'.

Yugi then made his way over to the stairs and came to the doors, he opened it gently and peeked in to see Yami; he was dressed in his costume sitting in the seat with a knife in his hand, he held an apple firm against the table and ran the knife through it so it was split in half before cutting it up into smaller parts. Yugi raised his brow but walked in and shut the door so Yami noticed, he smiled at the teen.

'Evening darling' Yami greeted-darling had become his new nickname whenever Yugi came to the parties, it was much easier then saying his full title, and Yugi soon grew to accept the name.

'I thought you could only eat meat' Yugi said as he walked over and sat next to Yami 'And only once in a while'.

'Yes…well I thought I'd be a bit risky' Yami smiled as he picked up a slice of apple and observed it 'I'm sure the only thing that would happen is I'd get a very bad stomach, which I'm sure you'll tend to won't you darling?'

'Don't bet your life on it'.

Yami grinned and cupped Yugi's chin before waving the apple slice in front of him 'Do you want some?'

'Sure' Yugi took the slice out of his hands and chewed on it in his mouth 'Tastes good'.

Yami smirked as he picked up another 'Didn't Eve eat an apple? And wasn't she condemned?'

Yugi looked up 'This…isn't cursed apple is it?'

Yami laughed and shook his head 'Not at all. Just commenting is all. How could anyone get…seduced by an apple?' Yami bit into the apple and chewed on it for a few moments 'It doesn't make much sense'.

'I…don't think it was just an apple' Yugi mumbled as he picked another slice to eat 'I think it's supposed to represent temptation and that if you fall for it you'll deal with the consequences'.

'Which brings me to my next question' Yami turned to Yugi and rested his head on his hand 'How much temptation can one person endure before they break?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Depends I guess…if it was a choice between chocolate and death or no chocolate and live I'd chose to live'.

'And what if it was your most precious feelings on the line? Would you give in to temptation?'

Yugi faced Yami to see his playful smile, Yugi bit his lip and shifted his legs nervously 'I…uhh…'

'Princes' They looked up to see a woman in a blue dress 'Everyone's here, we're ready'.

'Okay' She shut the door and Yami handed Yugi the last slice 'A bit too sweet and watery for my tastes' Yami admitted, he watched Yugi munch on the apple slice before he stood up and took Yami's arm 'I'll get that answer out of you…on way or another'.

"I thought so" Yugi thought to himself as they were lead out and greeted by everyone else.

* * *

><p>The party continued on like it did most other nights, Yugi stuck by Yami's ide at all times as he went round to groups of people and chatted to them before going off again. Yugi this time didn't mind the routine, his tired state was catching up with himself and he had to hide his face in Yami's side on occasions to make it look like affection when it was to hide his yawn and not to displease anyone.<p>

Yugi and Yami walked around after their previous conversations, Yugi gave another yawn and covered his mouth with his hand but Yami noticed and chuckled.

'I would ask you to dance' Yami said softly as he held his arm round Yugi 'But I fear you might trip'.

'Mmm' Was Yugi's reply as he settled himself in Yami's arm.

'Come, let's go somewhere more private' Yami suggested as he lead Yugi up the stairs.

Yugi nodded and let Yami pull him into the room once again, they sat down on the chairs and Yugi immediately sunk into the soft arms of the seating. Yami smiled and brushed Yugi's bangs idly.

'Let's talk' Yami suggested.

Yugi turned to him 'You? Want to talk?' Yugi questioned 'Why?'

'You know what they say. Fifty per cent of marriages are made up of talking, thirty by kisses and cuddles, and twenty by sex'.

Yugi frowned 'I've never heard of that'.

'You have now' Yami rested his head in his hand 'How was school today?'

Yugi gave a small shrug 'Alright I suppose…'

'Don't pass it off so quickly. Tell me everything'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'It was boring as usual. I nearly fell asleep through it'.

'Why's that? You ill again?'

'No. Someone keeps me awake during half the night with parties'.

Yami laughed 'Okay, maybe I can try to keep my parties to the weekend just for you'.

'What do you mean by maybe?' Yugi questioned.

'How's your book going?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders again 'Okay I guess…nearly finished it'.

'Good' Yami smiled and ran his finger over Yugi's jaw 'Do you like a lot of books?'

'Only if they've got a good story' Yugi admitted and watched Yami's finger cautiously 'And if it has a made up world in it, otherwise I'm not interested'.

'Fantasy lover?'

'You bet'.

'What do you think of this story then?'

Yugi blinked 'Huh?'

'With you, and me, and the others' Yami smirked 'Does it fit your tastes?'

'Uhh…well it's…kinda creepy' Yugi admitted 'I'm a bit sketchy on that kind of fantasy…some things scare me…'

'I see. Do I scare you?'

'No you just creep me out'.

Yami laughed and tickled Yugi's chin much to his detest 'You can be so funny at times' He then smiled at the teen 'Do you like romance in your stories Yugi?'

Yugi blushed and shrugged his shoulders 'It's alright…as long as it isn't all smoochy and stuff I don't mind it'.

'How about…a story about a handsome man, falling deeply for someone so pure. Would you read that?' Yami asked as he slipped off his mask and set it on the table.

'Uhh…I-I don't know' Yugi mumbled as Yami reached over to slip his mask off 'It…sounds alright…I guess'.

Yami smiled and let his hand stroke over Yugi's blushed cheek, Yugi ended up freezing in his seat as he stared up into Yami's crimson eyes; he never noticed how glossy his eyes looked close up, seeing the lights almost dance in his red eyes, Yugi could almost see himself in Yami's eyes. It was only when Yugi realised why he could see himself in Yami's eyes at the closeness he gave to each other, Yugi's face burned up and he felt his insides churn maliciously in his stomach as he watched Yami held his face in his hands and lean closer as if he was going to kiss him.

Yugi whimpered at the thought and closed his eyes tightly; it seemed the reasonable thing to do, it wasn't like he could fight Yami off or argue against him this time. He felt Yami's breath go against his lips as soon as he got close enough, Yugi's bottom lip quivered at the heat hitting against it. He hadn't felt this way before; such a strong anticipation like he had been all his life just to feel Yami so close to him, to feel his breath against his own and to feel his skin against his own. It felt like lust to have his body against Yami's, but he never desired lust or anything related to it so it caught him off guard.

Yami then pulled away quickly, breaking Yugi from his fazed thoughts he managed to open his eyes weakly to find out what was wrong. Yami sat still on the couch and glanced to the door, his frown set like someone was listening or worse.

'W-What's wrong?' Yugi stuttered quietly.

'Intruder' Yami answered as he stood up and picked up the knife from before, he burst open the door and scanned the guests in the hall who continued to dance and chat. Yugi quickly scrambled to his feet and followed Yami out onto the stairs, worried about what he was going to do with a knife. Yami continued to observe each and every guest before he gave a low growl and threw the knife at a person stabbing them in the hand. The guests muttered to themselves and backed away from the intruder who clutched his hand as it started to bleed.

'We have an intruder!' Yami declared 'A hunter!'

There were a few gasps as the man glared at Yami for revealing his identity he then turned and ran to the door.

'Don't let him get away!' Yami ordered so a few of the demons chased after him out of the hall. Yami gave a heavy sigh as he clutched his fist 'Damn them…damn them all…'

Yugi glanced up at Yami, feeling frightened as it was the first time he had seen Yami so angry, he almost shook with anger. Yugi bit his lip and bravely reached out to hold one of Yami's fists, Yami immediately loosened up and smiled at Yugi.

'I'm sorry' He apologised and held Yugi's gloved hand before kissing it lightly 'I must see to this. Who knows who else has infiltrated our base'.

'O-Of course' Yugi nodded in understanding 'Y-You can go'.

'Thank you; keep the party warm for me'.

Yami then turned to walk off and out of the hall. Yugi sighed but then froze as everyone turned to him as they waited for an order; he was in charge now.

'Umm…' Yugi fiddled his clothes nervously 'Y-You can continue…w-with the party'.

As soon as he gave the order everyone went back to chatting and dancing like nothing had happened, Yugi gave a small sigh and walked down the stairs to keep the party going to Yami's tastes.

'A lot of fun' Yugi frowned when he heard the recognisable voice of Marik 'I can't remember the last time the hunters tried raiding us…oh yes actually I do'.

'Well shows you have a good memory' Yugi murmured as he glanced at Marik who stood by his side 'If you knew they were going to come you should've warned Yami'.

Marik gave a light chuckle 'Is that what you think I meant by something was going to happen?' Marik patted his head hard-deliberately 'You amuse me sometimes. I was going on about you and Yami'.

'Nothing happened, so you were wrong. Again'.

Marik crossed his arms 'Heba wouldn't have argued against that'.

Yugi twitched and turned to Marik 'Who's Heba?'

'Now you want to know? Why should I tell you?' Marik glanced over at the dancing couples 'Yami would know the answer'.

'I've never heard Yami say-' Yugi then gasped 'D-Do you mean it's something of Yami's past?'

'You'd have to ask him that'.

'But he doesn't remember'.

Marik held Yugi's chin and tapped his lips lightly 'There is more than one way to get a man's past from his head' Marik then let go and walked into the crowds 'Good luck'.

'Marik!' Yugi gave a huff and sat down on the steps as he thought to himself; Heba, a person no doubt who could tell Yugi and Yami everything about his past. But a dreaded thought came to him, what if Heba was Yami's lover? He felt hurt by the thought that Yami would have another, and ended up hugging himself tightly, watching the other people enjoy their time while his mind was in chaos.

*********************************End of chapter 9****************************

Ah! So Marik knew more than we thought! But who is Heba? Is he really someone special to Yami or was he someone of lesser affection? We'll never know.

And I bet you're going to hate me for doing the near kiss! But I own them…not literally of course…no…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Heba

I researched this and I was quite surprised…anyone could do it!

Now if I can find a willing victim…

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Heba<p>

Yugi sat at his desk at school the next day, his pen twirling within his fingers as his thoughts consumed him once again as he stared distantly into the board on the other side. His friend noticed his distant thinking as well, watching him throughout the day in case his deep thinking brought him to tears like it had done before, the bell rang and everyone got up-all except Yugi.

'Yug' Joey poked Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi blinked and broke out of his thoughts before turning to Joey 'Huh?'

'Break' Joey said and indicated to the students leaving the room 'You okay mate?'

'Yeah…just thinking' Yugi bit his lip as he turned to his friend 'Joey, if…someone knew something but they didn't know it really, but you wanted to know, how would you find out?'

Joey stared blankly at Yugi 'What?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'If you wanted to find out from someone who…didn't remember things…'

'Why do you want to know?'

'Oh…umm…' Yugi bit his lip 'J-Just research…and stuff…'

Joey raised his brow and shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…I always thought hypnotising people worked well'.

'Yeah, but you have to be special to do that' Yugi grumbled.

'No, I remember watching this thing about tricks and stuff' Joey rubbed his head in thought 'He said that anyone can do it if they try'.

'You watch that stuff?'

'Hey it was one in the morning; I watch a lot of junk'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but sighed 'Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to look it up…'

'Great, now can we go get something to eat?' Joey whined and stroked his stomach 'I'm starving!'

Yugi chuckled and nodded, standing up with his best friend as they walked out of the classroom to find something to eat and settle Joey.

* * *

><p>Once Yugi got home he greeted his grandfather in the game shop before hurrying up to his room and checking the coast, he was glad that Yami was busy with hunters-though didn't divulge Yugi much on the information-it kept him out of Yugi's room and gave the teen time to look up Joey's suggestion.<p>

He changed out of his school clothes and took out his laptop before resting on his bed and turning it on, while he waited for his laptop to come alive he reached over to his desk and took out a small notepad and pencil in case he needed to make notes to remember; he was now desperate to find out more about Yami's past, one way or the other.

When his laptop warmed up and turned on he took no time on searching through the net about hypnotism, he couldn't believe he thought that he could accomplish it; all the people were professionals and knew what and what not to do, he was a simple teen yet his jealousy was greater than anything he had felt before. He went through sites and sites and took all their notes and advice and put it onto his notepad, it seemed the main thing was was to have a calm voice and keep the talking in rhythm with the other person's breathing-the rest of the advice Yugi could've guessed.

Yugi then frowned "Does Yami breath?" Yugi then shook his head "He's not dead Yugi, of course he breathes stupid".

Yugi then tried an attempt at perfecting a calm and relaxing voice, although he didn't believe it himself he made a good attempt at it; it wasn't too low that it would sound like he was faking an older man's voice, but it wasn't too loud and high to be distracting.

'What you looking up?' Yami asked as he placed his hand on Yugi's head.

Yugi squeaked and quickly shut his laptop down before Yami could read anything on the screen 'N-Nothing' He stuttered and looked up at Yami 'Y-You finished then…?'

'For now' Yami answered with a smirk 'Why? Did you miss me?'

Yugi refused to answer that question but turned to Yami 'Yami…can I try something with you?'

Yami then grinned wildly 'Never thought you'd ask' He chuckled as he leaned closer to nibble Yugi's neck seductively.

Against the good touch to his skin Yugi managed to push Yami off him 'Not that!' He hissed and picked up his notepad 'Can…I try hypnotising you?'

Yami raised his brow before laughing 'Oh you can't seriously think that those things work'.

'It…can' Yugi gave a shrug to his shoulders 'Please, at least let me try'.

'Why me? Why not your grandfather?'

'Uhh…he's old' Yugi lied with the best excuse 'I wouldn't want him to get…stressed or anything you know…'

'But I can?'

'Yes'.

Yami sighed but nodded 'Alright, I'll play along, where do you want me?' Yami then smirked 'And do you want me to strip?'

'No!' Yugi blushed furiously before getting off his bed and pointing to it 'L-Lie on my bed'.

'Oohh' Yami gladly sat down before bringing his legs up and laying on Yugi's bed, but held the end of Yugi's pillow and sighed deeply into it 'Yugi smell'.

'Eww' Yugi groaned and went through the small note he made 'Please Yami…at least…try to be sensible for once'.

'Alright' Yami closed his eyes and gently laid his arms over his stomach while tapping them idly while he waited for Yugi.

Yugi went through the notes he made as nerves ran down his body "Now I get scared" Yugi cursed himself and glanced at Yami who hummed a small tune to himself "If it doesn't work…I'll embarrass myself in front of Yami and not figure things out…but I have to try…I can't do this".

Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat before pulling the chair from his desk to the side of his bed and sat down, making Yami open his eyes to watch Yugi.

'So, what do you want me to do?' Yami asked.

'Be silent for a moment' Yugi muttered as he went through the first batch of notes before taking a deep breath and turning to Yami 'Okay…you're going to remember everything you say, okay?'

Yami raised his brow 'And if I don't?'

Yugi bit his lip 'Then…I'll tell you when you come back, okay?'

'Alright. Now what?'

'Umm…' Yugi looked through his notepad before attempting his calm and soothing voice 'Okay…I'm going to count down from five, and by the time I reach one you'll be in a state of unconsciousness, and you'll hear everything I say, okay?'

Yami smirked but nodded 'If you say so'.

Yugi frowned but tried to ignore Yami's comments 'Okay. Five; you're wide awake and alert to everything around you' Yami gave a small nod to agree with that 'Four; you're getting a little tired and you're eyes are starting to get heavy. Three; you're starting to get sluggish, your body is relaxing. Two; you're eyes are very heavy now, almost closing on you, start imagining you're in a relaxing place like in a field or next to a stream. And one; you're eyes are now closed and you're relaxed and able to hear me' Yugi then looked up and blinked when he saw that Yami was laying on his bed looking like he was asleep, his still body confusing the small teen for a few moments 'Yami?'

'Yes?'

Yugi tilted his head 'Are you…comfortable?'

'Yes'.

'Can you hear me well?'

'Yes'.

'Are you faking this?' Yami shook his head 'Really?' A nod 'Really, really?' Another nod 'Oh…okay then'.

"Wow, I could do this professionally" Yugi thought before he turned the page over in his note pad, filled with questions he wanted to ask Yami 'Umm…okay. I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them, do you understand?'

'Yes'.

'Okay' Yugi couldn't help but smirk, wondering if he should film Yami on his phone and use that to tease him, but he figured he'd leave that thought in his mind 'Now, the first question I want to ask you is…can you remember the earliest memory you can think of?'

Yami gave a sigh and shifted a little but didn't answer, making Yugi raise his brow 'Yami?'

'Yes…' Yami answered, though his voice seemed to have changed to make it sound younger and innocent 'I can…'

'Can you tell me what is happening?' Yugi asked gently, perplexed by the younger sounding voice.

Yami hummed in thought 'There's…a shop' Yami mumbled 'And I'm watching it'.

'Why?'

'I'm hungry…and it has food in it…I want the food'.

'Where are you Yami? Do you know?'

Yami gave a shake to his head 'Nope. I don't know the name…but I'm in a box, and it's outside a fence to a park'.

'Are your parents there Yami?'

'No. I don't have them'.

'I see' Yami quickly scribbled some notes down 'Is there anyone else with you?'

Yami shook his head at first before stopping 'A boy…'

Yugi glanced up 'A boy?'

Yami nodded and curled up slightly 'He wants me to play with his red ball' He explained and shook his head 'But I don't want to play'.

'Why not?'

'I don't have any clothes. I get laughed at'.

'Oh. What does this boy say?'

'He wants me to come to his home. Eat soup and share his clothes…he's nice…'

Yugi smiled and added some more notes 'Okay Yami, I want you to now move forwards a little to the next…' Yugi checked his notes again 'Significant event in your life' Yugi watched Yami ease up then and relax again 'And…you can open your eyes and walk around if you wish'.

Yami then opened his eyes and turned to Yugi 'I knew that' He muttered before sitting up on the bed.

'How old are you now?' Yugi asked.

'Seven' Yami replied as he played with his trousers.

'And that boy, do you still meet him?' Yami gave a nod 'What's his name?'

'Heba' He whispered 'Heba Adio'.

Yugi quickly jotted the name down before turning to Yami again 'So…where are you?'

'In Heba's room' Yami replied 'These people have come to see me'.

'What people?'

'Strange…weird people. They say I'm this prince of darkness, but I don't know what they mean' Yami frowned lightly 'They want me to go with them'.

'And you don't want to?' Yugi questioned.

Yami shook his head 'Not without Heba'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Okay, I want you to move forwards again, a few years or so. What's happening now?'

Yami hummed as he tilted his head to each side 'It's my birthday' Yami answered.

'How old are you?'

'Fifteen' Yami replied.

'Where are you?'

'There's this hall that's been abandoned' Yami explained, his voice sounding now more mature then before 'No one uses it so we borrow it for parties'.

'Parties? What kind?'

'Masquerades' Yami gave a small smile 'Heba showed me a party like that once so I figured my group should do it as well. I made a special costume just for Heba, I called it the prince of light, so it's like he's the opposite of me'.

Yugi bit his lip as he felt the familiar bubbling monster build up in his stomach 'O-Oh' He said shakily 'Is he that special to have that costume?'

'Yes' Yami replied 'I love him'.

Something struck Yugi in the chest-or more like the heart-something sharp and painful that made him feel nauseous 'R-Really? D-Does he feel the same?'

'No' Yami gave a small sigh 'He fancies this girl in his school…I think he's straight'.

"He better be" Yugi growled in his mind 'Okay Yami, I want you to go to the next significant moment in your life. Where are you now?'

Yami tilted his head 'In the hall' Yami replied.

'What are you doing there?'

'Talking to some of the people' Yami explained 'I want another party but they won't-' Yami then cut himself off as he frowned lightly.

Yugi didn't fail to pick up on it 'Yami?'

'It's Heba' Yami whispered 'H-He's hurt'.

'Yami, stay calm'.

'I can feel it' Yami then started to pant out of fear 'There's blood…so much of it. Heba. Heba!'

'Yami' Yugi bit his lip knowing he had pushed it a little too far 'I-I'm going to count up to five, and by the time I reach five you'll be fully awake. One; you're still out of it. Two; you're starting to come out of your trance. Three; you're more alert. Four; you're very alert. And five'.

Yami blinked a little before turning to Yugi with a smile 'So when do we begin?' He asked casually.

Yugi gave a small relieved sigh 'It's finished Yami'.

Yami frowned and looked around 'Really?'

'Yes' Yugi nodded 'Do you remember anything of it?'

Yami shook his head 'Nope. You sure you hypnotised me and I didn't just fall asleep?'

Yugi chuckled 'No Yami'.

'Wait, you didn't tell me to stop making passes at you did you?'

"Damn. Should've put that in" 'No Yami…I didn't'.

'Excellent' Yami leaned forwards to nibble Yugi's ear which made the teen blush crimson 'So, what did I say? Anything interesting?'

'Umm…' Yugi hid the notebook 'I'll tell you another time. I have some homework to do'.

Yami frowned again 'If you had homework to do…why did you want to hypnotise me?'

Yugi gave a shrug to his shoulders as an answer before getting up and taking a few books out as if he was going to do some homework but instead hid the notebook in his bag so Yami wouldn't be tempted to read it.

* * *

><p>Yugi laid in his bed that night, the covers pulled right up to his neck as he thought to himself. Yami had left that night for business so Yugi was alone to pour out his worry and jealousy onto his bed sheets. Yugi bit his lip as he repeated Yami's words of love for someone else, just to feel that creature inside him growl and roar out.<p>

'I-I'm not jealous' Yugi whispered to himself, realising how it must've looked on the outside; he gave a casual shrug to his shoulders and pulled a small smile 'So Yami likes someone else, big deal, it's not like I care. He's still a pervert'.

'I hear talking to yourself is the first sign to insanity'.

Yugi gasped and sat up, seeing Marik sitting at the end of his bed. The male chuckled lightly and flicked his cape back idly 'You look a little shocked Yugi'.

'I would be since you're here' Yugi mumbled and brought his knees up 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm hurt, I only wanted to say hi' Marik smirked and rested his head in his hand 'But by the sounds of things you're not happy. What's wrong little Yugi?'

Yugi frowned 'Nothing is wrong, I'm quite happy, in fact I found out about Yami's past some I'm ecstatic'.

Marik laughed 'You look it'.

'Why? What do you think I feel like?'

'Depressed. Jealous. Distraught. Something along the negative lines'.

Yugi bit his lip and brought the covers closer to him 'Did…you know about Yami's past?'

'Yes'.

'Then why didn't you tell me!'

'I thought you'd like to find out for yourself, that and you wouldn't have believed anything I'd say anyway' Marik shrugged 'So, I'm guessing it's Heba that's made you upset'.

Yugi felt the familiar sharp pain in his heart again 'Y-Yami said that he loved him…is that right?'

'Yes' Marik laughed and played with his hair 'Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that Yami was infatuated with the boy, Heba fit the boot perfectly'.

'Was…Heba the same?'

'No. Their hugs were just on the friend level to him'.

'How do you know?' Yugi questioned, now feeling on the verge of tears as he spoke the words he didn't want to hear 'Heba could've been hiding his feelings! You wouldn't have known!'

Marik turned around so his legs were brought up on the bed and he stared directly into Yugi's eyes 'Heba may have been dumb but he was direct' Marik said quietly 'If he had feelings for Yami, he would've said so, and he didn't. So, don't cry'.

'I'm not crying!'

'You're about to'.

'S-So what?' Yugi rubbed his eyes to get rid of the lose water 'J-Just been…a tearful day is all'.

'Yeah right' Marik scooted closer and cupped Yugi's chin in his hand with a smirk 'Why don't you admit your feelings to Yami?'

'W-What are you talking about?'

'You love Yami right?'

Yugi turned away and crimsoned heavily, his worst nightmare playing out in front of him-and yet it was also his best dream 'D-Don't be ridiculous! Y-Yami is so…perverse!'

'But I bet you've looked past that, right?' Marik smirked and tried to gaze into Yugi's blushed face 'I won't tell, promise'.

Yugi bravely looked up at Marik 'I-I guess…he's different' Yugi whispered quietly, amazed he could finally admit it.

'Not so hard was it?' Marik chuckled as he patted Yugi on the back.

Yugi shook his head lightly 'But…what happened to Heba? Yami didn't…tell me…'

Marik sighed and sat back 'The hunters got him…Yami was distraught and wanted to kill them, but they made a promise that they could revive Heba as long as they could send him to his prison'.

'Where's Heba now?'

Marik shrugged 'Not sure…I lost track of him after Yami disappeared. I'm sure he continued with his life' Marik glanced up at Yugi and smirked 'You should tell Yami how you feel…I'm sure you'll get a good surprise'.

"Yeah right" Yugi thought to himself.

********************************End of chapter 10****************************

Ah, so that's who Heba was…was he?

Will Yugi get his Yami? Or will Heba come and ruin everything?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Spirit cavern

So, what with Yami's past being revealed and magical hunters on the run about it looks like nothing good can happen.

…Yes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Spirit cavern<p>

Yugi stood deep in thought; as much as he tried forcing himself to stop he always teased the monster inside him by thinking about how great Heba was, what made him more better than Yugi, but the most annoying thought was what he looked like being in Yami's arms and being very close.

'Heads up Yug!'

Yugi broke out of his thoughts and looked up right as a football hit him in the chest and he was knocked over, he then remembered that he was back in school playing football with the other boys in his class for sports. Joey jogged over to Yugi and took the ball out of his chest before pulling his friend up.

'You okay?' Joey asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi mumbled and brushed his clothes off.

'Okay' Joey turned to the others as they urged him to give the ball back, Joey grinned before dropping the ball and giving it a kick and racing off with the others.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his shoulder lightly "I hate sports" Yugi thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked home on his own that day, though he didn't particularly mind as he tortured himself some more and he felt like he was on the verge of crying, so he was glad Joey didn't bug him to come around otherwise his best friend would've been panicking.<p>

'Yugi!'

Yugi stopped and looked around, before realising it was none other than Yami and looked up to see Yami sitting on the roof casually as he waved at Yugi. The teen sighed and put his hands on his hips to look scolding.

'What are you doing up there?' Yugi questioned.

'Waiting for you of course' Yami replied with a smile 'I have something to show you, can you come with me?'

'If it's another party I can't do it, I have homework-'

'It's not a party' Yami reassured 'I won't tell you, you'll have to find out for yourself, okay?'

Yugi raised his brow 'If this is a trick…'

'It's not I can assure you. There's just something I want to show you, please?'

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Okay, let me get changed and tell grandpa something'.

Yami grinned as Yugi walked into the game shop and waited for the small teen to return. After ten minutes Yugi walked out of the game shop wearing some casually jeans and shirt before walking off, Yami took no time in jumping off the roof and following Yugi down the street.

'So where're we going?' Yugi asked curiously.

'You'll see when we get there' Yami chuckled.

Yugi sighed 'Very well…but anything creepy I'm going to hit you'.

'Deal'.

* * *

><p>They seemed to walk through the town as the sun started to set on the horizon, Yugi idly looked around at the shops and other people who surrounded the streets while he stuck by Yami's side at all times. Soon though, they went off the concrete pavement and into the woods; the dark bottom mist sent shivers through Yugi's body, especially when he heard something snap or rustling in the leaves.<p>

Yugi was about to ask Yami what was so important that it was in the woods but then he froze before hugging Yami's back 'Y-Ya-Yami! G-Gh-Ghost!'

'Hmm?' Yami looked up to see a small glowing blue ball, it could've been mistaken as a firefly but Yugi was sure they weren't blue like that colour. Yami simply chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'Not a ghost, this is what I wanted to show you Yugi'.

Yugi looked up at Yami confused 'Huh?'

Another chuckle from Yami 'You've seen a lot of the damned recently, I thought you might like to see something on the good side' Yami turned to the glowing ball as it hovered closer to him before poking it and making it burst to reveal a tiny fairy-or at least that's what Yugi presumed she was-inside it holding a blue flower in her hands.

'So…is this…a good spirit then?' Yugi wondered.

'Not just her'.

Yugi blinked before looking around as the ground lit up and more glowing blue balls lifted from the grass and circled around them, Yugi watched as they seemed to inspect the two before the balls started floating in one direction. Yami smiled and tugged Yugi along like a small child following his mother.

'Come on Yugi, they're allowing us to go further' Yami explained.

'F-Further?' Yugi repeated 'To where?'

Yami only smiled leaving the small teen puzzled and confused about their whereabouts. They followed the little lights deeper into the woods, Yugi watched them dance around until a large group of them stopped and seemed to collide into one another, Yugi halted to see what was happening and watched carefully. They wriggled together before it burst again and in front of Yugi stood a perfect copy of himself-apart from his copy was see-through and was a light shade of blue.

Yami glanced at the copy and chuckled before patting Yugi on the head 'I think they like you' He commented before pulling Yugi away.

They soon reached a tall tree and the lights and the copy Yugi lead them through a small hole through the tree, Yami then turned to Yugi 'Hope you don't mind crawling' He joked lightly before letting go of Yugi's hand and going through the hole.

Yugi bit his lip but got down on his knees and hands before crawling through as well, Yugi started to get confused as he followed the dim blue light through the hole, but it seemed to stretch on further then it looked on the outside. But after a while the tunnel came to the end and Yugi gave a small sigh as he crawled out and stood up to brush his clothes, he then looked around the scenery and gave a gasp.

It looked like a swamp; there was little land-and the biggest part was what Yugi and Yami stood on-and the rest was surrounded by deep black water, even the trees had begun to grow out of the water which helped them grow tall around them. There were small lilies floating over the water's surface and the glowing balls danced over the water so their reflection lit up the water. Yugi stared gawping at the surroundings before turning to Yami who only chuckled at his expression.

'You mustn't tell anyone about this, okay?'

Yugi gave a nod and looked around 'But…where are we?'

'Spirit hiding place' Yami answered with a shrug 'We have the hall while the spirits have here to hide out in'.

'I bet they don't hold any masquerade parties' Yami gave a laugh to which Yugi laughed lightly back before walking to the edge and peeking into the water 'It's so beautiful…'

'I'm pretty sure they'll let you come back if you like' Yami hinted to the see-through Yugi who was now walking over the water 'Just on your own though, they like their privacy'.

'Of course!' Yugi then smiled and turned to Yami 'Thank you…for bringing me here. It's so nice here'.

'I'd do anything for you' Yami reassured before leaning closer and placing a kiss on Yugi's lips.

Yugi's face crimsoned fast; Yami had never kissed him-except for the first time they had met-on the lips, his world began to spin but he managed to jump back from Yami's loving gesture 'W-What are you doing?' Yugi questioned as he covered his lips.

Yami chuckled 'Kissing you of course' Yami replied frankly.

'B-But you can't…'

Yami rolled his eyes 'Is this because Heba?'

Yugi froze then; he hadn't told Yami of the memories he found out, afraid that if he had mentioned Heba and his love for him that Yami would leave Yugi to go find him again.

'H-Heba? I don't know what you mean' Yugi mumbled.

'I asked Marik, and he told me everything' Yami gave a small smile 'About Heba, about why I was in that prison, and about how you love me'.

Yugi squeaked and turned bright crimson, his legs shaking as he shook his head furiously 'N-No I don't! Don't be stupid! W-Why would I l-l-lo-lov-'

Yami chuckled and walked closer to Yugi, stroking his hand over the teens cheek 'Marik said you felt jealous because I loved Heba before' Yami gave a soft smile, different from his others-as if he meant it 'But you forget, I have someone much more better to have as my own'.

'W-Who?' Yugi stuttered.

'You' Yami answered 'There isn't another person in the world who could replace you' Yami held Yugi's head in his hands 'So…am I allowed to kiss you know? Because if you say no I'm still going to kiss you'.

Yugi gave a faint smile but closed his eyes as Yami leaned closer before their lips met in a kiss. Yugi felt as if he was going to fall over from Yami's kiss, it felt so different, it made him feel more alive than ever before. Yugi held onto Yami's shoulders when his knees gave in, feeling stupid that he collapsed under their kiss, but Yami didn't seem to mind and held Yugi close so they could carry on kissing passionately. They broke for air and Yugi gave a small sigh when he no longer felt Yami's lips on his own which made Yami chuckle, he leaned closer so he breathed into Yugi's ear.

'I love you' Yami whispered.

Yugi blushed heavily but hugged Yami back tightly 'I-I love you too…'

'I know that' Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's cheek 'I don't want to let go now'.

'M-Me too' Yugi agreed 'I-I'm afraid this is a dream'.

'Then it's a good dream' Yami held Yugi's face in his hands and kissed his lips again.

Yugi had no argument in kissing Yami again and wrapped his arms around the male tightly to kiss him deeply until they decided it was time to go back to the game shop.

*********************************End of chapter 11***************************

Aww, they finally confessed! Yosh!

Nothing bad will happen for sure.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Connection complete

I think everyone knew that this was going to happen. Heh.

If you aren't old enough or don't like** Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Connection complete<p>

Yugi sat in his class as his thoughts wondered over an important and personal matter-he didn't even think he would tell Joey about it. It had been a week or more since Yugi became Yami's boyfriend-though Yami preferred to use the term lover over boyfriend-he noticed that during that time something was changing; every night since then he had dreams about him and Yami in a hot embrace.

Yugi gave a small sigh as he shifted his legs slightly under his desk, remembering the previous dream he had before he woke up, a light blush covering his face as he remembered how realistic it felt to him and the sweat that had ended up covering his body under his sheets.

"I hope to god Yami doesn't see me every night" Yugi shivered at the thought of having Yami watching him moan in his sleep and enjoy every moment of it "No…I think Yami would've said something if he saw me…I think…I'm not too sure now…" Yugi gave another sigh as he decided to try and think of the more important matter; how to stop the alluring dreams from returning.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood by the door as he watched his grandfather slip on his shoes and pull his coat on over his arms, having explained to the teen moments before that he was going to go out with his old friend to see a show; though when Yugi whined about not being invited his grandfather filled the teen in with what the show was about, the thought of having to sit something he found boring made him understand why he wasn't invited.<p>

Solomon sighed as he slipped the last button on his jacket and turned to Yugi as he picked up some spare keys 'Alright, I'll be out late and I want you to do your homework and not to stay up late when I get home'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Don't worry gramps, I'll be fine' Yugi then smirked and rested his hands on his hips in a motherly way 'And I don't want you to be out late too young man, next thing I know you'll be coming home in a police car'.

Solomon gave a light chuckle 'Alright then mother, I'll be on my best behaviour' Yugi gave a giggle as Solomon opened the game shop door and walked out onto the streets 'Be good Yugi'.

'You too. And have fun' Yugi added as he watched his grandfather disappear down the evening street, the small teen gave a sigh and shut the door after him before locking it for the day, he couldn't recollect the last time he had the evening by himself.

Yugi didn't take too long to finish his homework, the thought of looking after himself and doing what he wanted for a few hours without his grandfather complaining that it would cause too much of a mess or disruption made Yugi ecstatic. Yet somehow only an hour later he found himself in the kitchen cooking his dinner early as he became hungry quickly. Yugi stood and leaned over the pot to check that the food was cooking, giving a sigh he rubbed his forehead and waited for it to boil, he then yelped when a pair of hands went to his side, but groaned and relaxed when he realised it was only Yami.

'Don't do that!' He hissed 'I thought you were a burglar!'

Yami chuckled and rested his head on Yugi's head-only making the teen frown at how short he was 'Sorry' Yami apologised 'Where's your grandfather? I haven't seen him yet…'

'He's gone out to spend some time with his friend' Yugi replied as he casually moved Yami's hands around his waist so his arms held his body close to Yami's.

'Your grandfather has friends?' Yami questioned perplexed.

'Yami!' Yugi hit him lightly which only made the male laugh more 'He may be old but he isn't antisocial!'

'Sorry. Sorry' Yami then hummed and kissed Yugi's head 'That means…we get the evening to ourselves right?'

'Yeah…are you going to eat? Or should I not bother?'

'No. I ate two days ago' Yugi shook his head at how it sounded, but he knew that Yami meant he was full and anymore would make him sick 'By the way Yugi, I wanted to ask you something'.

'Oh?' Yugi turned the heat down and glanced up at Yami 'What's up?'

'Last night, I returned early and I happened to see something' The smirk on Yami's face could only mean one thing for Yugi; the teen quickly turned back to the saucepan on the cooker with his face burned to twenty shades of red as Yami tightened his hold around his waist 'You were panting in your sleep and wriggling ever so much, were you having a bad dream?'

'Uhh…s-s-s-something…l-like that' Yugi stammered out, he couldn't help but know Yami was teasing him and he fell for it.

'Or' Yami leaned down and breathed hot breath into Yugi's ear, making him shiver under the touch 'Was it a very good dream?'

Yugi whimpered and turned his head in the other direction to hide his embarrassment 'N-Nightmare!' He squeaked.

'What were you dreaming about?' Yami moved closer and placed his lips against Yugi's neck to give it a kiss 'Or more like, who were you dreaming about?'

Yugi bit his lip and hung his head in defeat 'Yami you're such an embarrassment' Yugi mumbled under his breath.

Yami chuckled 'Well we are lovers; you shouldn't feel too bad about having dreams of me'.

'Seeing as it's every night, I think I can feel bad'.

Yami's smile turned to a smirk once again as he watched Yugi for a few moments before raising his hand to Yugi's chest and rubbed it hard, Yugi gave a gasp and ended up leaning back into Yami's body as he attempted to wriggle out of Yami's touch, another gasp left his throat as Yami's other hand reached down and stroked over his crotch.

'Did I touch you like this in your dreams?' Yami asked fervently as he watched Yugi's red cheeks glow brightly at the touch 'Was it this good?'

Yugi ended up leaning forwards and supported himself by holding onto the counters tightly as his arms shook under the pleasure running through his body, Yugi bit his lip as he tried to hold back the moans built up in his throat, his legs starting to lose the power to hold him up.

'Y-Yami' Yugi whined 'I-I'm cooking! You can't distract me when I'm cooking or it'll burn!'

Yami gave a faint laugh but only squeezed his chest tightly to make Yugi whine in submission 'I can't resist it though, you're cute face is…well cute' He nuzzled the side of Yugi's face 'I want to savour every moment of it'.

'A-Another time then' Yugi pushed Yami's hands off him and turned the heat off with a relieved sigh 'I thought it was going to burn…'

'Oh Yugi' The teen turned to Yami as he tapped Yugi's nose lightly with a grin 'I'll make sure you keep to your word'.

'Whatever' Yugi mumbled with a roll of his eyes and was about to serve up the food but Yami grabbed his arm 'What?'

Yami then pulled Yugi close and caught his lips in kiss, Yugi gave a sigh and a roll of his eyes but gave in nonetheless, holding onto Yami's shoulders as they kissed romantically before Yugi pulled away and patted Yami's shoulders lightly 'Unlike you, I have to eat something, so if you don't mind'.

Yami chuckled and let go of Yugi so he could move around freely 'Very well, get nice and fat for me to eat'.

'Now that's just pushing it' Yugi growled as he hit Yami on the arm 'I am not fat, and I sure as hell wouldn't let you eat me'.

'You might like it' Yami purred then gave his lips a small lick, making Yugi raise his brow and shake his head.

'What am I going to do with you?'

* * *

><p>Yugi gave a sigh and rubbed his arm casually as he climbed the stairs to reach his room, he opened the door and walked in as he slipped off his jacket, he opened the wardrobe door and took out some pyjamas to wear.<p>

'Oh Yugi' Yami sung and made Yugi turn around only to blush heavily; Yami laid outstretched over Yugi's bed, his chest bare and showing the defined muscles over his arms and down to his stomach. His pants had been pulled down slightly so they hugged his hips more than his waist, being close to his to his groin to be shown. Yugi blushed and glanced back at the wardrobe to distract himself 'Like what you see?'

'Don't be perverse' Yugi scolded lightly.

'Do you like my chest?' Yami continued to ask as he ran a hand over his leg seductively 'Does it please you?'

Yugi gave a sigh as he unbuttoned his pyjama top in his hands 'Sure Yami, whatever you say. I hope you don't end up lying on my bed naked all the time, otherwise grandpa might see and-' Yugi's sentence was cut short as Yami's arms once again wrapped around Yugi's waist and pulled him close into an embrace as he kissed Yugi's head 'Yami?'

'You know when I said…that I felt like I wanted to be one with you?' Yami whispered, Yugi blush but nodded remembering back then 'I think it's reaching critical now'.

'C-Critical?' Yugi repeated.

'I can't stand it…you're right here right in front of me. My body is crying out to be next to yours' Yami gave a faint chuckle and reached down to kiss Yugi's cheek 'Is it wrong to want you that badly?'

'I-I…I dunno…' Yugi mumbled and held Yami's hands 'Is…there anything you can do…?'

'No'.

'I see…' Yugi then turned to Yami and kissed his lips lightly 'I guess it can't be helped then'.

Yami gave a faint smile 'Thank you' He pulled Yugi into another kiss as he lead Yugi back to the bed where they sat on the edge of it.

(**Lemon time!**)

Yami wedged Yugi between his legs; though it made the teen blush as Yami's trousers were still low and he was comfortably near his crotch. Yami reached round and lifted Yugi's shirt up, tugging at it when it came to Yugi's arms to indicate he wanted to take it off, Yugi held his arms up and let Yami pull the shirt off and discard it to the floor where Yugi stared at it.

'J-Just be gentle' He whispered and looked up at Yami 'I-I'm nervous…i-is all…'

'Don't be' Yami reassured as his hands snaked round and held each of his nipple in each of his hands, flicking them teasingly and making Yugi gasp out at the touch and crimson once again 'I'll make you feel better than ever before…trust me'.

Yugi hummed and nodded as his answered, too concentrated on the sensation around his chest then anything Yami was saying. His hands gripped tightly to the nearest thing they found-which was Yami's thighs, it made Yami chuckle and whisper small flirts in his ear but kept it like that nonetheless. Yami moved his head closer to kiss down Yugi's neck and over his shoulder while his hands squeezed Yugi's buds, making Yugi moan out and arch his back lightly at the touch.

'Hmm…I want to lick them' Yami said eagerly.

'Huh?' But before Yugi could voice anymore questions he was tipped onto his back with Yami straddling on top of him and licking over one bud. Yugi gasped and whispered Yami's name a few times as he rotated between the two nipples.

'Say Yugi' Yugi looked down as Yami lifted his head and gazed deeply in Yugi's eyes 'Was I this good in your dreams? Honestly'.

Yugi blushed crimson and looked away 'Well…uhh…i-it was…weird in my dream…i-it didn't feel…real…'

'So I'm better in real life then in your dream?'

Yugi closed his eyes tightly and gave a nod, Yugi heard Yami chuckle and felt his lips go against his cheek 'Good'.

Yami then shifted lower down Yugi's body and unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees so he could see his boxers, Yugi gave a loud gasp as Yami's hands fondled with his organ under the cotton.

'I bet you have a small one' Yami joked as he teasingly pulled the elastic of his boxers up and let go of it 'May I see it?'

'Mmph' Was Yugi's reply as he wriggled his hips under Yami's touch.

'I'll take that as a yes then' Yami then pulled the boxers down so they joined his trousers round his knees and poked at Yugi's member, getting a small whimper out of him 'It is small…so cute'.

Yugi turned his head to the side with a blush of embarrassment 'S-Shut up' He mumbled 'I-It's not my fault'.

'I'm not judging' Yami smirked and leaned forwards to run his tongue over Yugi's slit and made a shiver run up his body 'I like it, it fits you perfectly'.

Yami wrapped his tongue around Yugi's manhood, making Yugi emit small moans as Yami made every reachable part of his length wet. Yugi shivered and ended up turning the upper part of his body on the side, hugging himself as his legs rooted to where they were and let the sparks run through his body. Yami smirked against Yugi's sensitive skin as he saw Yugi curled up and panting.

'Looks like you're trying to escape' Yami commented as he licked over a few of his fingers briefly 'Is it that good to you?'

'Mmm…Yami…' Yugi whispered, missing the touching of his lower regions and shifted his hips lightly to indicate he wanted more.

'Hehe, looks like you like what I'm doing' Yami kissed the head of Yugi's length, making it twitch under the touch before taking it into his mouth to suck on.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi moaned loudly and grasped the sheets under his hand as Yami bobbed his head up and down, taking Yugi far into his warm moist mouth 'Y-Yami! T-Too good! Too good! Ah!'

Yami gave a small hum as he continued to suck on Yugi; he had to hold Yugi's legs apart as Yugi was tempted to curl up under the immense pleasure. Yugi's breathing began to pick up pace and he was panting harder and moaning deeper.

'Y-Yami! I-I'm…m-my insides…I-I can't…gah! Ah! AH!' Yugi tensed heavily as his body jerked into Yami's mouth, releasing inside of his mouth before relaxing into the sheets and panting heavily with a light covering of sweat over his body.

Yami took his mouth off of Yugi and licked his lips with a hum; he swallowed the lump down his throat before turning to Yugi 'Mmm…you taste delicious Yugi' Yami flirted as he ran a finger over his lips 'Of course I didn't expect any different from you'.

Yugi weakly peeked through his arms at Yami 'Pervert' He mumbled and continued to catch his breath.

Yami moved up and kissed near Yugi's eye 'Why are you crying Yugi?' He asked as he ran his thumb under his eyes to gather up the water trickling from his face.

'Because…it was so good' Yugi showed a small smile to Yami to assure the male he was alright 'It felt…incredible…like nothing before…'

'Good' Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and made Yugi turn over so he rested on all fours, Yugi looked back at Yami with a confused face as he stroked Yugi's cheeks 'Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit'.

'B-But why am I-Ah!' Yugi bit his lip as he felt Yami's finger go into him, he hung his head and moved his hips from side to side to get used to the feeling of Yami's finger inside his body.

'How does that feel?' Yami asked as he thrust the finger gently in and out of Yugi's entrance 'You're pretty tight…'

'I-It's weird' Yugi admitted and clutched the sheets again 'B-But not too bad…'

'Good' Yami then slipped a second finger in, making Yugi moan again 'I have two fingers in now, does it hurt?' Yugi shook his head so Yami continued to stretch Yugi until he thought that he was ready. He took out his fingers and unzipped his own pants to free his throbbing erection 'I'm going to put it in now…you ready?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi stuttered and braced himself for what was to come.

Yami sat himself up on his knees and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance; he then gently started to slide himself inside of Yugi with a groan. Yugi moaned and whimpered slightly at the feeling of Yami being inside him, not being used to it and felt a slight uncomfortable feeling in his lower back.

'You feel so tight Yugi' Yami purred lightly as Yugi panted at the filled sensation within him, Yami ran his hands over Yugi's back with a delighted hum 'So nice and warm' He then leaned over so he could lick Yugi's ear 'You don't mind me saying these things do you?'

Yugi shook his head 'N-No…i-it's fine…'

'Okay' Yami let his hand touch Yugi's, running his fingers go between Yugi's fingers so he held his hand 'I've got you Yugi…you don't need to worry anymore…'

Yugi smiled lightly and then gave a moan as Yami began to hit into him, Yami panted and grunted as he continued to thrust into Yugi, Yugi moaned at the pounds and felt his arms starting to shake under the pressure.

'Y-Ya-Yami! Feels g-good!' Yugi moaned and finally gave so his upper body laid down on the bed as Yami picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into his body 'Ah! Yami! M-More!'

'You're liking it now aren't you?' Yami grinned and then thrust hard into Yugi, making him cry out in pleasure 'Oh that felt good!'

Yugi was crying out now, feeling his body burn up and turn bubbly as he was reaching his end 'Y-Yami! I-I'm so close!'

'I-I am too' Yami replied and reached under to stroke Yugi's member.

Yugi cried loudly and moved slightly under the touch as Yami continued to thrust into him and stroke him the same time, Yugi's cries became louder as he was reaching close to the edge until he jolted and released hard into the sheets with a cry of Yami's name. Yami felt Yugi muscles tighten around him and with a few more thrusts moaned out Yugi's name and released inside of him as well.

They both collapsed after Yami had pulled himself out of Yugi, panting and sweating as they recovered from their love making; their hands still clasped tightly within each other's.

(**End of lemon time!**)

* * *

><p>Yami rested on his stomach as he watched Yugi sleep, the teen peacefully curled up and sleeping away the tired and achy state he got from their love making. Yami rested his head in his hand and watched Yugi calmly, he sighed as he thought deeply to himself at the tranquil setting he was in.<p>

"Perhaps my connection with this boy…is also why I exist" He gave a small smile as Yugi sighed in his sleep, he reached his hand out to brush Yugi's bangs out of his face "Such a simple reason for my life; to see him happy, to see him live, to see him smile. Such simple things that keep me going".

Yugi gave a small groan and Yami watched as Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Yami 'Yami…you still awake?' He whispered.

'Of course, I don't need to sleep' Yami pointed out with a smile.

'Oh right…' Yugi nuzzled his pillow slightly 'Hey Yami…'

'Yes Yugi?'

'I love you'.

Yami smiled and his eyes became soft with affection 'I love you too' He whispered and leaned down to kiss Yugi lightly on the lips before stroking behind his ear 'You should try and get back to sleep, you'll need everything you can get'.

Yugi nodded 'Only…if you hold me'.

'Deal' Yami chuckled and moved closer so he held Yugi in his arms, the teen wrapping around his warmth and relaxing into his chest 'Say Yugi…I wasn't too rough with you was I?'

'No' Yugi replied with a sigh 'You were…just perfect…'

'Good. Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami…'

Yami watched quietly as the small teen began to drift off into sleep again, finding comfort at Yami's touch.

********************************End of chapter 12****************************

God I feel just old writing lemons for a while lol.

But they got to be intimate, hooray! Nothing bad will happen!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Monster

This story is so close to a hundred! Oooh! I'm so excited! Another good story done!

By the way…chapter thirteen! Mwhahaha! It's making a comeback!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-Monster<p>

Yugi sat in his class once again, listening half interested as the teacher talked on about History, Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes before turning casually to look out the window. He then blinked and looked down to the school gates to see a person standing at it; on close inspection Yugi realised that it was none other than Yami waiting for him.

"Oh jeez!" Yugi bit his lip and glanced at Joey before turning to the window "Why is he here? Joey's going to ask awkward questions…"

The end of the day came quickly for Yugi's detest, he walked out with Joey by his side, a slump and a small frown on his face. The blonde didn't notice Yugi's down attitude until they had reached the gate when Yami stood in front of them and grabbed Yugi's hand.

'Let's go' He said and tried to tug Yugi away.

'Hold on Yami!' Yugi hissed before turning to Joey 'Uhh…s-see you tomorrow'.

'Yeah…alright' The blonde said vaguely.

Yami gave a small growl and another tug forced Yugi to follow him. Yugi tripped a little and gave Yami a scowl, not liking his negative attitude he gave towards the small teen, Yugi persisted to wriggle and squirm his hand free but Yami's grip was tight-so tight Yugi was finding it hurtful and was sure a red mark would appear.

'Yami!' Yugi finally spat 'Let me go! You're hurting me!'

'No' Yami grumbled back.

'This is ridiculous! What is wrong with you?'

'It's nothing'.

'Like hell it is! Yami what's wrong?'

Yami then stopped, turning to Yugi slightly before pulling him down an alley 'In secret' He muttered to the teen as they walked more into the tight, dirty backstreet. Yugi looked around and behind him, watching the people disappear more until Yami took him round a corner and roughly pushed him up against the wall. Yugi gave a small whimper and was about to scold Yami, but then he saw his eyes; they were brim with fear, a darker colour of shade fixed tightly onto Yugi's body. Yugi then became concerned about what Yami feared.

'Y-Yami? What's wrong? Are you hurt?' Yugi asked in a soothing voice.

'They're back' Yami whispered in a shaky voice, like any moment he would break into tears 'And they know you…'

'W-Who are you talking about?'

'Hunters'.

Yugi remembered the hunters or at least knew what one of them looked like, they had interrupted a party Yami held previously and Yugi saw the anger Yami held against them-or was that fear? He had acted the same as he did a few moments ago; rough, wild and most of all shaking; Yugi noticed that the fists by his side were trembling.

Yugi reached out and took one of his fists into his hands, holding it tightly to stop it shaking and lightly kissed his fingers 'It's going to be fine Yami' Yugi whispered softly to Yami.

'But you'll get hurt' Yami then pulled Yugi into a tight hug, bringing the teen into his chest and wrapping his arms around him-it caught Yugi off guard that he hadn't expected the excruciating hug and was fighting to get comfortable in the hug 'I don't want to lose you'.

'You won't Yami' Yugi put his arms around Yami to hug him back 'How much…do you suspect they know of me?'

'A lot. I wouldn't be surprised if they knew where you lived'.

Yugi then pulled away, fear swimming in his own eyes now 'G-Grandpa! T-They could find him…!'

'No, they would only want you' Yami shook his head slightly 'Your grandfather doesn't know of me, he would be useless'.

Yugi relaxed slightly hoping Yami was right about it 'But…why me?'

Yami hung his head again 'Because…I love you' He muttered almost disgustedly 'You draw animals to food…they'll draw me to you…they'll do anything if it means they'll have me. And if they kill me…there goes the band of demons…'

'That's horrible' Yugi bit his lip and held Yami's hand once again 'I'll go home and pack some things, say that…something happened and I'll stay with Joey for the weekend, will that help?'

'For a few hours' Yami retorted, he then glanced up and sighed 'I'm sorry…it might work…if they can't see you…'

'Then that's the plan'.

Yugi smiled and slipped and pulled Yami along back to the street 'Come on, grandpa will be worried that I'll be kidnapped' Yugi joked lightly.

Yami managed to pull a smile but as they turned the corner to the street again they stopped and stared at the three men that blocked their path. They were tall and dark like Yugi imagined them to be, heavy coats piled on top of each other covered their bodies and in their hands were crossbows, it didn't surprise the teen that after a few moments of staring at each other the hunters loaded the crossbows to shoot at them. Yami then jerked Yugi towards him.

'Put your arms around me' Yami said as his hands claimed Yugi's hips.

Yugi was wondering why Yami would want a hug but he didn't doubt the male had a plan, he quickly wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and in a few seconds he felt the wind whistle against his ear and the earth disappear from his feet. Yugi looked down, seeing the alley disappear along with the people as he ascended into the sky, a sickly feeling built in his stomach at the height but he knew he had Yami in his arms. Or did he?

He knew Yami couldn't fly-he may have been a damned of the night but he certainly didn't have wings-Yugi looked up at the male only to pale at the sight. The fur he was holding onto didn't even set Yugi into curiosity that he was holding onto a monster, the dark coloured creature had replaced Yami and was now holding tightly onto him. Its eyes were pure black like jet and Yugi could see himself reflected into it, the body was large and muscular like a mammals body was-it seemed reminiscent of a lion or a tiger's body-the fur was just as dark as its eyes were and made it rather soft to touch. Its paws were large on both arm and legs with equally large and sharp claws, making Yugi nervous to be in the grip of the claws as he knew it wouldn't be much for them to pierce his body. On its back were two great wings that were pushing them through the air, they were bat like with claws growing out of the wings itself.

Yugi was frightened for a few moments, but he soon calmed himself down knowing that it was Yami deep inside and hid his face in the soft warm fur, trusting Yami to take him to a safe place. They soon started to descend, Yugi could tell as the wind whipped against his body and Yami held Yugi even tighter as they came to a landing, then instead of wind small branches and leaves hit against their body until they came to a small thud and everything went quiet.

Yugi listened to Yami's heavy breathing for a few moments, he was panting slightly and was trying to conceal it, Yugi decided to bravely pull his face away and looked at where they landed only to squeak and hide his face again.

'Yami! We're in a tree!' Yugi squealed.

They sat in the middle branch of a tree, the ground a fair distance off the ground and surely dangerous for Yugi. Yugi managed to look around again but was glad that nearby branches made a perfect stepping path for him to use. He then eased up on the hold of Yami's fur and moved out of his safety, sitting himself on the branch and holding onto the bark as tightly as he could while his eyes scanned over Yami once more.

'Well…' He uttered and shrugged 'You look nice'.

Yami only gave a small purr to show he understood, so Yugi fathomed a guess he couldn't talk in this monstrous state. Yugi was about to reach out but a crackling made both of them look around confused before down to the branch they sat on, Yami was a lot heavier and bigger than his normal human self and put strain on the branch so it began to crack, Yugi squeaked and quickly hugged the trunk as a snap followed and then a heavy thud.

Yugi looked back to see half of the branch missing as well as Yami, he then looked down at the ground to see Yami and the branch laying on the floor, the demon wailing in pain.

'Hold on Yami!' Yugi called down 'I'll be right down!' He then proceeded to step carefully on the branches and swing a little to lower himself to the ground; finally he jumped down out of the thickness of the tree and landed nicely onto the grass. He rushed over to Yami and stroked his long ears to ease him 'Are you alright? Where does it hurt Yami?'

Yami gave a sweet sound and raised one of his arms, his claws inches away from Yugi's face before it started to disintegrate. Like rock being torn away by rain and wind, it peeled back to reveal the human hand underneath, and the rest of his body returned to normal as he stroked Yugi's cheek lovingly.

'Are you okay?' He asked quietly.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'I'm fine. It'll take a lot more to hurt me, how about you? That was some fall'.

'Ah, a scratch' Yami lied and rubbed his shoulder lightly, but then his eyes turned to the grass next to them.

'So…what are you then?' Yugi asked casually 'When you turn into that…flying…thing…'

'An Orgorathon' Yami replied.

Yugi tilted his head in thought before shaking it 'Never heard of it'.

Yami chuckled faintly 'I doubt you would've…'

'So why didn't you tell me you were this or…something a rather?'

'I thought…you would've got scared if you saw me like that…so I hid it from you…'

Yugi giggled and flicked Yami's nose teasingly 'You're so silly Yami, I fell in love with you, not your looks so it doesn't matter to me whatever you are'.

Yami stared up at Yugi for a few silent moments 'You don't think I'm handsome?' He questioned.

Yugi blushed and glanced away 'Let's talk about this at a better time, okay Yami?' Yugi mumbled embarrassed.

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Very well Yugi' Yami stood up but hissed when he leant on his arm and rubbed it again.

Yugi followed his lead and stood up as well, though immediately going to his arm 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm fine' Yami reassured 'Just a small bump is all. You need to get to your home and leave as soon as possible'.

'I will, don't worry'.

They walked through the woods for a few moments; Yugi stuck to Yami's side worried that he was injured more than he was letting on, but he didn't want to upset Yami by going against his word. Then there was a small snap which made Yugi look up before being violently pulled up and was suspended in the air.

'Yugi!' Yami stood underneath Yugi and watched him gently sway back and forth 'Are you okay?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi looked around at the upside down view he had before looking to his foot, tight rope wrapped around his ankle and was wrapped around a tree; and obvious trap that he fell for. He groaned and looked back down at Yami but then groaned again 'Can you get me down? Blood is going to my head'.

'Sure' Yami's body turned back into the monster before and then flew up, hovering around the rope before trying to cut into it.

'Yami! Make sure I don't fall!' Yugi scolded, Yami obeyed and grabbed Yugi's ankle in his paw and continued to cut through the rope until it was in half. Yami then gently lowered Yugi to the ground by his foot, the teen sighed and shook his head to get rid of the numbness to his head 'Thanks'.

Yami was about to lean closer but a small whistle rushed past Yugi and a bolt hit into Yami's chest, he screamed in pain as blood started to run out of his wound and he stumbled back in pain. Yugi stared horrified and turned around to see the hunters approaching, loading more bolts up before they shot it at Yami again, hitting him again twice in the chest.

'Stop it!' Yugi cried as he stumbled to his feet, he ran over to the hunters and tried pushing them away 'Stop it! He hasn't done anything to you!'

'Get out the way!' One of the hunters growled and grabbed Yugi roughly before bringing the small teen into his grip and placing a knife close to his throat.

Yami roared with anger and pulled the bolts out of his chest, though it was painful to do so he was determined to let the blood soak over his fur, he then rushed at them but only tackled one of the men to the ground. He dealt with him quickly before he turned back to his human form and picked up the crossbow to aim at the reaming two men who held Yugi captive.

One man then laughed 'Well what a predicament' He joked 'If you shoot we'll slice his throat and if we slice his throat then you'll shoot' He then gave a sly smile 'But perhaps we can come to some agreement yes?'

Yami frowned but lowered his bow to show he would listen 'We'll set your boy go if you visit a familiar place, you probably remember it you escaped from the last time'.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he remembered Yami talking about a demon prison the hunters created, Yugi shook his head and turned to Yami 'Don't do it Yami! Forget about me!' Yugi cried.

'Shut up' The second man growled and put his arm around Yugi's neck as well, choking the teen so he fell silent.

'What's it going to be?' The first man persisted 'You? Or your boyfriend'.

Yami glanced over at Yugi before sighing; he dropped the crossbow and hung his head to show his obedience. The hunter only grinned 'Good boy' He praised then took a few steps back before turning and running his finger over something invisible in the air, Yugi watched as he quickly jumped back as a line appeared before it split open to reveal a hole. It was bright, colourful and fast, it didn't look like an entrance into a prison yet Yugi was sure it was the very one.

'Get moving!' The hunter ordered.

Yami obeyed and started to walk towards it, blood still dripping from his chest as he marched to his destination. Yugi felt tears building up as Yami approached the crack, knowing that if he didn't do anything it would be the last time he saw his love forever.

'Yami!' Yugi kicked and punched the man until he let go and ran towards Yami 'Yami no!'

Yami turned to see Yugi running towards him, he reached out to hold Yugi's hand but before he did a bright light shone and once it died down both Yami and Yugi had disappeared. The hunters uncovered their eyes and looked around to make sure they hadn't been fooled.

'The kid went there too' The second hunter whispered.

'Who cares, teaches him to mess around with filth' The hunter spat 'Come, we have some cleaning to do'.

And with that they turned and left their fallen comrade on the floor and the two missing males left unfound.

*********************************End of chapter 13***************************

Shockers! Yugi and Yami have disappeared! Where on earth could they be?

Bonus points for anyone who can guess which duel monster I based the Orgorathon on.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Demon dungeon

Now I wonder where Yugi and Yami are, more importantly if they're safe.

Oh, the Orgorathon was based on Feral imp. Bet ya didn't see that coming!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Demon dungeon<p>

Yugi groaned as his body came back to life; his hands pawed at the ground and felt the loose particles move under his touch. With great effort Yugi's eyes fluttered open and after he cleared his blurred vision he looked around his surroundings; he was in a desert-or so he presumed-black trees surrounded him and cracked into the air with their twisted branches, crisped brown leaves laid forgotten on the floor and drifted off slowly across the cracked sandy ground, the sky a dark purple mixed with navy blue and a distant sun hanging over it.

Yugi looked around as panic set into him, not recognising the strange place he stood up and gazed around into the never-ending distance. His memories coming back to him as he searched for Yami, but no luck was in him when he couldn't see the male.

'Yami!' Yugi shouted, his voice echoed around and sent a chill down his spine as he contemplated what to do; If he stayed where he was he knew what would be around him and he would hope Yami would find him, but if the male couldn't find him then Yugi was all alone, and moving along would help his chances in finding Yami first.

Yugi bit his lip and decided to move along to try and find Yami, he wasn't sure where he was and he wasn't sure what kind of creatures lived in this place-the sooner he found Yami the sooner he was safe.

Yugi heard his footsteps crackle as he walked over the sand; he kept his body tightly close to him and stepped over the bulging roots as he searched for his partner, he called his name out and listen to it echo around the woods but still no sign of Yami.

Yugi then tensed when he heard a crack and spun around thinking someone was behind him, and yet no one was there 'Y-Yami?' Yugi called out shakily, but only the hum of a gently breeze was his answer. Calming his heart down Yugi began walking again; he looked around and tugged his sleeves and trousers out of branches that poked at his clothes.

He then turned around when he heard more movement and his eyes darted around the dark woods 'Wh-Who's there?' Yugi questioned but when no reply came he picked up his pace and walked faster through the woods as he searched for Yami. But the more he walked off faster the more he heard the rustling which sent chills down his back to think he was being followed.

'Yami! Where are you?' Yugi called out desperately, hoping that Yami would come across him and set his fears straight. But no sign of him.

Yugi then stopped when he felt something around his ankle, he looked down to realise that it was a small vine tugging on his trousers, with a sigh Yugi reached down and tried to untangle himself from the vine but it proved much difficult then the teen first realised. It was clamped tightly around his leg, stiff then anything Yugi came across, he tugged and pulled at it but it was stubborn and stayed. Yugi then heard rustling and turned to his other leg, seeing that another vine was caught around his ankle. He frowned before turning to look over his shoulder.

Vines slithered out from the cracks in the ground and lunged at Yugi to grab him and pull him to the ground, Yugi yelped and tried to fight the vegetation off his body but despite their wrinkled and weak look they proved much tougher then he imagined, they constricted his body tightly making it painful to move his chest and even his arms got pinned down. Yugi cried helplessly as his body was soon forced to stay still and get wrapped up within the vines, and there was nothing he could do about it.

'Help! Someone please!' Yugi called out through his tears and sobs 'Please! H-Help!'

Yugi whimpered as he felt the vines tightening more around him and cutting his breathing shorter so he couldn't call for help anymore.

But then he heard a roar which made him look up, the Orgorathon flew over and landed by Yugi, giving another ferocious roar it turned to Yugi's legs and bit down on the vines before pulling them off roughly. It continued to slash and bite away the vines so Yugi's body was free to struggle away again, panting heavily as he turned to the beast before it grabbed him and took him up in the air again. Yugi clung tightly to the fur but as soon as they were in the air they landed on one of the twisted black branches; Yugi turned his head and watched the vines sink back into the cracks from where they came, Yugi sniffled and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears before nuzzling back into Yami as he started to change back.

'That was scary' Yugi whispered.

'You're safe now' Yami reassured as he stroked over Yugi's hair 'I won't let anything happen to you while we're here'.

Yugi nodded and then got a better look at the forest from the higher height 'W-Where are we anyway?' Yugi questioned.

'Prison. Hell. Whatever you want to call it' Yami mumbled with a frown 'This is where the hunters put our kind after they catch us; it's supposed to keep our kind in and away from humans to do any danger. You must've got pulled in when you tried to reach me'.

Yugi's lip trembled as he looked around their prison 'S-So we're trapped?'

Yami shook his head 'Every entrance has an exit. We can get out. I've done it before'.

Yugi looked up at him 'You've done it before? What do we have to do?'

'I can't remember'.

'Yami!'

Yami turned to Yugi 'Well I lie, I remember half of it'.

Yugi sighed 'I-It's a start I guess…'

Yami nodded 'When I woke up here…I walked to a place…and then I ended up back in the normal world…'

'C-Can you remember the place?'

Yami nodded 'Yes. First of all we need to get down and start walking'.

Yugi looked down to the cracked ground 'B-But those…things…'

'I'll slice them if they try and suck you dry' Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the forehead 'I swear…I'll get you back home. Even if it kills me'.

'P-Please don't' Yugi whimpered 'I-I'd like it if you were still alive'.

Yami managed to smile 'Even in a life and death situation you still worry about me, you're certainly something Yugi'.

Seeing his relaxed smile Yugi managed to pull his own shaky one back, Yami took Yugi from the tree and back down to the ground before they marched through the woods.

* * *

><p>It wasn't surprising to Yugi that the vines had followed them and tried to drag them down again, Yami was always on guard and simply turned to the beast and tore them to shreds. Though Yugi found Yami's violent attacks quite frightening he was glad he had Yami to protect him at least.<p>

They soon reach a clearing in the woods, Yugi tripped over a root as he tried to follow Yami, the male swooped quickly and caught Yugi before lifting him over the root and stood him up.

'You okay?' Yami asked.

'Yeah' Yugi smiled and brushed his clothes idly 'S-So where are we?'

'No idea' Yami replied but walked into the clearing.

The floor of the clearing was a giant circle, its colours had faded but there was green, blue and yellow, it was shaped into a certain pattern and was left forgotten on the ground as leaves tried to move.

Yami walked over it, kicking the leaves away lightly before holding his arms out and taking a deep breath 'Yes…'

'Yes?' Yugi repeated with a confused face 'Does…that mean we can go home?'

'I'm not sure' Yami replied, keeping his arms to his side then 'But this is where I came…after that…nothing…'

Yugi gave a small sigh and walked over to Yami 'Y-You can't remember?'

Yami shook his head 'I'm sorry…Yugi…'

'B-But we have to get back home' Yugi whimpered as tears started to spill from his eyes 'M-My gr-grandpa…h-he'll be so…w-worried…'

Yami didn't say anything, he simply moved closer and pulled Yugi close for a hug. The teen sobbed softly into the males' chest, the thought of never seeing his grandfather and his friends again, he didn't want to give up hope but it seemed impossible.

Yugi looked up when he heard rustling to see the vines creep out of the cracks and crawl towards them, Yugi's eyes widened and he grabbed Yami's shirt to show him something was wrong.

'Y-Yami…'

'Sshh' Yami hushed quietly and held Yugi closer 'It's going to be alright'.

Yugi looked up at him in disbelief, was he serious? He was attacking the same plants before-tearing them to shreds with his own teeth-and he was saying it was alright? Either Yami was being cruel and teasing Yugi, or he really had no idea that they were there.

Soon the vines reached the two and wrapped tightly around both their legs, Yugi squeaked as he was forced closer to Yami as they climbed their bodies, he held tightly to Yami's clothes and buried his head in his chest as he felt his chest tighten under the constriction.

"I don't want this!" Yugi thought as more tears ran down his face "I don't want this at all! I want to go back home! I don't want to die! Not here! Not like this!"

Yugi opened his eyes when he felt the vines back a little, a bright light was surrounding them before it finally sucked the two in and left the vines to wriggle back to their cracks without a meal.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever and yet it only felt like a second before the scenery changed and Yugi recognised clouds, feel air rushing through his hair, panic when he realised the two of them was plummeting fast to the ground. Yugi clung to Yami tightly as they fell before he felt fur under his fingers, he looked up to see the wings grow from his back and push them up into the air to stop them falling.<p>

They found a secluded spot in the nearby park, no one saw them as they hide behind some nearby trees and Yami turned back to his human self, panting and shaking lightly. Yugi slid out of his arms, his face paled and his body wobbling too much to even sit let alone stand. The sound of singing birds and nearby kids playing, the feel of the soft grass against his body, the normal colours instead of the dark abstract colours. He was home, home and safe.

Yugi turned to Yami with a few tears in his eyes; Yami smiled and tapped his cheek lightly.

'What you crying about?' Yami asked 'Did you want to stay there?'

'No! Never!' Yugi gave a giggle before wrapping his arms around Yami and hugging him tightly 'We're home! I thought we'd never get here! Thank you so much Yami!'

'It wasn't my doing' Yami admitted but held Yugi close nonetheless.

Yugi looked up at him 'B-But then how did we…?'

Yami chuckled and tapped his nose 'I lied again' He pulled a sly smile 'Before when I was there, I heard your voice and that was the beginning of our connection; I had such a strong desire to find you, to be with you…that spot we was standing on was the exit, the out gate, the only way to get out is to have a strong enough desire on something and if it's good enough it'll set you free' Yami stroked over Yugi's cheeks to brush his tears away 'You…you had a strong desire to go home right? To not die?'

Yugi nodded 'S-So…y-you wanted those…things to come to us?'

'Exactly'.

'Then why didn't you tell me!' Yugi hissed, quite upset that Yami was willing to put him on deaths line 'I was freaking out!'

'I'm sorry, but if I told you it wouldn't have been…realistic' Yami kissed his forehead 'I'm sorry'.

Yugi grumbled at his easy way of sliding into Yugi's good books, he gave a sigh and looked up at the male 'So…what do we do now?'

'You go find somewhere else to stay' Yami ordered 'I'll go round up the hunters and give them what they deserve'.

Yugi frowned 'You're not going to…kill them are you?' Yami hummed and rolled his eyes playfully 'Yami'.

'I won't' Yami reassured 'Just…find something suitable to return the punishment is all'.

Yugi sighed 'Alright Yami' They both stood up but as soon as they were on their feet Yugi reached up to kiss Yami quickly but passionately on the lips 'I love you'.

'I love you too' Yami kissed him briefly before pushing him slightly 'Go. The hunters don't know we've arrived yet so use that time to get to safety'.

'Alright Yami, I'll see you…when it's safe'.

Yami nodded before turning to hurry off on his own direction, Yugi watched him disappear before running off towards the game shop.

It wasn't surprising that as soon as he got there he was scolded by his grandfather for being later-half an hour late it seemed-Yugi apologised and made up a lie about being distressed and he wanted to spend a few days at Joey's to calm himself down. It only lead to more questions and queries from the elder as Yugi packed, but Yugi was persistent to be vague and left the game shop and hurry to his friends home.

'Stay with me?' Joey questioned 'Uhh…if you're sure'.

'Yes please' Yugi let himself in and took off his shoes 'I'm sorry if I'm a bother but it's been a hectic time'.

'What happened then?' Joey asked as he shut the door.

'Uhh…' Yugi thought for a moment before blurting out the first thing 'Argument with boyfriend'.

There was a moment of silence and in that time Yugi crimsoned red when he realised what he said 'I didn't know you had a boyfriend' Joey mused.

'Umm…I-I kept it secret' Yugi replied.

'Was he the guy after school?'

'Y-Yeah…'

'What did he say exactly?'

'Oh it was…stupid' Yugi gave a faint chuckle to pass it off 'Just a stupid little argument, I just want to spend a few days here to clear my head'.

'He hasn't cheated on you has he?'

'No, no. Nothing as…serious as that' Yugi put his suitcase down and rocked on his heels 'I-I could do with some tea though…been…wild today'.

Joey nodded and walked into the kitchen to start making some tea; Yugi followed him in and watched him fill the kettle up. He smiled and hugged himself, he was glad that he could see the people who were close to him; in that short minute where he thought he was going to die, he wished he could see the people dear to him one last time.

'Yug?' Yugi broke out of his thoughts and looked up at Joey 'You okay?'

'Yeah' Yugi pulled a smile and walked over to him, hugging him tightly 'I just…never realised how important you mean to me'.

'In a friend way…right?'

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Yes. What would I do without you?'

'Ah hey, don't start going in that direction' Joey warned and patted his back 'I ain't about to drop dead right now am I? And you'll have a damn better life without me I can tell you that'.

Yugi giggled and nuzzled him lightly before helping him with the tea and spending time with his best friend.

*******************************End of chapter 14*****************************

I seem to have a strange hatred towards vines; you haven't noticed I like making them the enemy? Oh dear…

But they're back! Through desire! Hooray for strong emotional feelings! Let's hope that kills the bast-I mean hunters!

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	15. One last visit

This is the end…my only end…the end…

Can you guess it's the last chapter?

* * *

><p>Chapter 15-One last visit<p>

Yugi walked home after school one day, he sighed and held his bag tightly as he looked down at the paper in his hands. It had been a few weeks after Yami had dealt with the hunters and allowed Yugi to go back home, it seemed peaceful and Yugi only wanted to give Yami something he'd appreciate, and yet it seemed his jealousy grew again.

He sighed and shook his head, putting his own needs aside and carried on to the game shop. He talked to his grandfather for a few minutes before heading upstairs, unsurprised when he found Yami sprawled out on his bed without his shirt on, he smiled when he saw the teen and held his hand out. Yugi rolled his eyes but moved forwards to link hands with him.

'Yami you act like a big kid' Yugi commented.

'Aww, you like it though' Yami chuckled and pulled him over so he rested on top of Yami's chest, he kissed the teens forehead 'How was school?'

'Fine' Yugi replied and held the piece of paper tightly 'Umm…'

'What?'

'I just…'

Yami smirked 'What is it?'

Yugi bit his lip before handing him the paper, Yami looked at it curiously before reading the lines written on it 'This is…?'

'I-I wanted to do something for you' Yugi explained and lightly drew on his chest 'Y-You've done things for me and I thought I should do something for you…'

Yami glanced up at him with a smile 'How long did it take you to find Heba's address?'

'A-A while' Yugi admitted 'T-There were a lot of people with the same name…so…yeah…' Yugi smiled back 'He's fifty now, and he's married and had two kids. And then I saw he lived nearby…I thought you might want to see him…'

Yami hummed and put it aside 'Maybe tomorrow' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist 'Right now, I want to spend today with you'.

Yugi giggled lightly before being pulled into a romantic kiss by his lover.

* * *

><p>The next day Yugi and Yami walked down the street that Heba lived down, Yugi was looking at the house numbers and trying to find the one that Heba lived while Yami was trying to calm his hidden nerves. Yugi looked up at a small house, and after reading the number realised it was Heba's home, he turned to Yami.<p>

'This is it' He held Yami's hand tighter 'You look a little strained Yami'.

Yami chuckled 'Thirty years have been put between us, I doubt he even remembers me; you would be a little nervous too'.

'I guess I would' Yugi gave a small squeeze to his hand 'Are you sure you don't want me to come with?'

Yami nodded 'I have to do the first time alone. Next time I can introduce the both of you'.

'Okay' Yugi then let go of his hand 'I'll see you later then'.

'Right' Yami took a deep breath before going down the path towards the house.

Yugi began walking away but made it purposely slow so he could watch what was happening. Yami looked up as the door opened and a man stood there, despite the age apparent on his face and the grown to a tall height, but despite his obvious appearance changes Yami smiled when he recognised the male as his friend.

'Hey…Heba' Yami greeted.

'Yami?' Heba questioned before smiling broadly and pulling Yami into a tight hug 'I thought I'd never see you!'

Yami closed his eyes and hugged the male back, small tears in his eyes 'Yeah…me too'.

Heba let go of Yami before quickly hugging him again and pulling him inside, Yugi smiled and sighed when he saw Yami disappear and continued on his way.

* * *

><p>Yugi came back some hours later when he was sure Yami would be finishing with Heba, he looked up at the house to see Yami talking casually to Heba, when he spotted the small teen walking towards them he said his goodbyes to Heba and jogged over to Yugi. Yugi smiled as the male approached and gave him a small kiss on the lips as Heba retreated into his house.<p>

'How did it go?' Yugi questioned.

'It was like how it was' Yami replied with a small chuckle 'I'm happy he got married and stuff, and he wants to meet you next time, you up for it?'

'Oh, sure' Yugi held Yami's hand and lead him down the street 'You explained to him what happened?'

'Yeah, he kept apologising millions of times for not trying to find me' Yami then smirked 'Kinda reminded me of you'.

Yugi blushed lightly and rolled his eyes 'Oh shut up'.

Yami chuckled before reaching down and picking Yugi up in his arms; the teen gave a squeak and glanced up at Yami, only to get brought into a kiss, Yugi hummed but gladly kissed him back until they broke it off and expected an answer.

'I feel happy now' Yami then started walking 'We should throw a party!'

'What? For what reason?' Yugi questioned.

'Happiness of course!

'That's…not really a reason…'

'It's good enough for me' Yami chuckled and nuzzled his nose 'I love you Yugi'.

Yugi giggled 'I love you too Yami'.

'I know, and that's why todays masquerade is themed around a wedding'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'W-What?'

'Just kidding'.

Yugi sighed and gave him a small scowl 'Yami you're such a perv'.

Yami only gave him a wink before carrying him off to the hall to start the next masquerade party.

* * *

><p>Rest in peace my gothic masquerade party story. Tear.<p>

Any who, thank you all for reading and reviewing this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I know this is repetitive from Brother but who cares. Having trouble deciding what story I should write next, so would you prefer reading a fantasy or real life story (They do have real names, but I can't be asked to use them) if you've made your vote on Brother then…kinda pointless to do it again in it?

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
